Mátalo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: "Mátalo". Miguel se arrepintió de esto. Era amigo de un asesino o un genocida mucho peor. Ya se imaginaba con el brazo extendido marchando en nombre del próximo líder mundial.


¡Hola!

Tiempo sin saludarlos por este camino que se llama vida. Sè que me desapareciò y no he actualizado Hiro & Miguel, pero en mi defensa, mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo y mi vida se fue en este collab.

Pinche Ure, me debes la vida en èste collab. ES EL ONE-SHOT MÀS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, CULERA, RESPETAME Y AMAME POR ÈSTO.

¡Sì cabrones! Ure y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer otro collab a parte de lo que ya hemos hecho. La canciòn elegida para esta ocasiòn tararararara ha sido la de: **Màtalas de Alejandro Fernández.**

Fue emocionante, y me siento orgullosa de este trabajo la verdad. Noches de desvelos y videollamadas tuvieron sus frutos. Pufff.

Antes de introducirnos en este universo tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones.

-Nos centramos en un universo alterno. Hiro y Miguel universitarios y cambio de edades en ellos tienen 18 y 20 años.

-Los personajes no son mìos. El universo de Coco y Big hero 6 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sòlo lo hago sin un fin lucrativo en general.

-Como este es un songfic la letra de la canciòn de màtalas se encuentra en negritas.

-Los cambios de escenas se realizan junto a los consejos que supuestamente està dando Marco a Miguel. Espero que esta parte se entienda.

 _ **Manual de Supervivencia para enamorar y amarrar a un Hamada.**_

 _ **Escrito por Marco de la Cruz.**_

Fue demasiado rápido para su gusto y no tan romántico como alguien esperaba encontrar al amor.

Él no era un enamorado empedernido, de eso estaba _seguro_ _._ _P_ ero tenía fijado la idea de que el amor se encontraba en casi cualquier parte; Norte, sur, una banqueta, un parque, una cafetería, el salón, una conversación o un choque de casualidad.

En lluvia inesperada, la mitad de una frontera, un pueblo fantasma o en una ciudad poblada de gente.

Podría nacer simplemente del encuentro fortuito de dos personas que jamás se buscaron.

O simplemente en el centro de una conversación de dos sujetos que esperaban hacerlo.

Y tal parece que para Miguel Rivera lo encontró lo más lejos del centro del universo, más específicamente en su salón de a lado en las clases avanzadas.

Marco literalmente nunca creyó que el amor le daría la bienvenida de esa forma a su mejor amigo. Pudiendo describirlo en tres palabras él lo llamaría: Desastroso, importuno e incómodo.

Comenzó de forma inusual. Desde que lo había visto en la cafetería, chocaron por los empujones de sus compañeros y accidentalmente le tiró el Yogurth encima. Miguel se disculpó de inmediato, quiso limpiarlo con una servilleta que le fue arrebatada con violencia, recibió un gruñido y unos ojos inolvidables para el Rivera.

Si a él le p _reguntaran_ que pensó al ver los ojos del Hamada, era como ver a un tigre hambriento con ganas de devorarse a su amigo por tremenda idiotez.

El chico de a lado detestándolo de inmediato, soltó una maldición americana y se retiró sin dirigirle la palabra. Dejándolo a la orilla de un nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir por primera vez.

Miguel se quedó ahí, _c_ _on una_ mirada pasmada y su cerebro apagado. Por más que Marco le llamara la atención al tronar los dedos y sacudirlo, no hubo más reacción que un suspiro alargado que le nació desde su corazón. De la Cruz ya no insistió en traerlo a su órbita, supo que Miguel había quedado preso de ese flaco malhumorado.

 _ **Wow**_

Lo escuchó claramente, maravillado y con un balbuceo que el Mariachi azul no logró entender.

Marco pensó que la mirada de ese chico quemó las pocas neuronas que le quedaban a su mejor amigo, ya que ni en un plazo de diez minutos dejó de ver el camino donde desapareció el azabache.

Su proceso empezó.

Miguel se levantaba temprano para verlo, escabulléndose de salón a salón, espiandolo desde la esquina, pasillo o cualquier lugar que pudiera cubrirlo y que el otro no lo notara. Marco olía lo acosador del Rivera hasta acá de su papel como espectador.

Era hostigado, al grado de seguirlo a él y la bolita de sus amigos. Se metía a talleres que él iba (Robótica, no seas mamón Miguel tú ni sabes para qué sirve eso) y chocaba a propósito con él en los pasillos sólo para verlo con esa boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Jamás creyó que a Miguel el amor lo golpearìa con un pelo desordenado, unos ojos rasgados y un carácter insoportable.

De la Cruz siempre pensó que Miguel se quedaría soltero toda su vida por dos simples razones: La primera era que el amor no se encontraba entre sus prioridades y la segunda porque todavía Miguel era muy inexperto (pendejo) para el coqueteo.

Parecía borracho de amor. Sólo necesitaba que ese pelo de erizos pasara a su lado para que Miguel diera una vuelta por el mundo. Loco, nervioso y baboso.

Sólo le faltaba actuar con las hormonas en la comanda y empezara a escribir su nombre en su libreta, recortar una fotografía de él o leyera revistas dande esperaba que tuviera compatibilidad con el signo. Qué sabe él de eso.

Claramente todo este hecho partía de verlo sentado en la mesa como buen acosador. No se ha movido en todo el maldito descanso, ni ha comido.

Miguel tenía su barbilla recargada en su mano, soltaba suspiros que le daban escalofríos a él y también tarareaba de un amor imposible.

Marco le estaba perdiendo el respeto.

—Míralo ahí nada más. Hasta tragando se ve precioso —comentó, un suspiro enamorado vuelve a sacudir los nervios de Marcos.

Los hombros se volvieron decaídos y su barbilla fue a parar sobre las mesas metálicas tristemente.

—¿Por qué no me pelas?, ¿por qué?

La respuesta era obvia para Marco pero lo atragantó junto a unas papas con queso, _por pinche fastidioso, Miguel._

De la Cruz rodó los ojos con indiferencia. Después le dio una miradita al tremendo Chino amargado que traía a su mejor amigo de cabeza. Poquito le faltaba a Miguel para poner a un santo de cabeza a ver si le daba suerte.

Tenía unas intensas ganas de dejarle un golpe para que se le acomodará de nuevo el cerebro.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—¿Por qué no le hablo? —cuestionó su respuesta con una mirada de no entenderlo.

El mariachi azul negó enojado por aquello.

Eso ya lo sabía, Miguel no hizo más que chocar, darle miradas y huír. Pero sólo era cuestión de que se acercara, le dirigiera unas palabras y ya está. O sea, él era demasiado carismático y hablador, seguramente al Chino no le costaría caer en los encantos de sus conversaciones hasta él lo hacía.

No era tan difícil y tampoco tenía una lógica tan complicada. No entendía que le detenía.

—Pos háblale.

—Lo he intentado —una expresión afligida nace de él. Puesto que es la primera vez que ha experimentado cosas así —, pero me sudan las manos y no puedo decir nada más que mi nombre.

Marco sintió que algo le remueve en la consciencia al querer burlarse de su patético estado, pero se calló. Cruzó los brazos y miró al chico con cabellos de estropajo. La verdad no se veía tan agresivo o huraño hasta el espacio de sus dientes se le hacía bonito.

Insiste, ¿por qué es tan difícil para Miguel?

—No se ve tan gruñón —concluyó —además ahorita no tiene a sus pegajosos amigos, deberías aprovechar.

Miguel se levantó con las cejas alzadas y en un gesto dramático se apuntó.

—¡Le tiré un Yogurth encima! —Miguel bajó un poco de su sudadera al recordarlo e intentó disfrazar su nerviosismo al jugar con la manga —,¡Recuerda que me gruñó el primer día que nos encontramos! Tengo miedo de que me tire la mochila encima cuando le hable.

—Tiene garras la fiera —bromeó impaciente de que Miguel tuviera tanto embrollo con algo tan simple como le era él hablarle a alguien.

—Así me gusta.

Marco chifló, lo tenía dentro hasta la raíz. Le apoyó al darle palmadas a su espalda, puesto era lo único que se le ocurrió.

Por supuesto no funcionó, ya que Miguel se desplomó sobre la base de metal en un lamento pequeño.

—¿Al menos sabes su nombre? —preguntó curioso, quería saber el nombre de quién mantenía en el limbo a su querido amigo.

Miguel sonrió nervioso por aquello, después de esto Marco le miró con una expresión seria que logró ponerle más nervioso. Luego de quince segundos en donde fue una batalla de demandas y contestaciones, la respuesta llegó para él.

—¿"El Chino del taller de robótica" no cuenta?

Un suspiro soltó y luego se rascó el cuello con frustración. Sí, su amigo estaba bien idiota para el amor.

—¿Y por qué te gusta si no sabes nada de él?

—Sólo míralo, es precioso.

A Marco no le sorprendió el bienaventurado pretexto.

Conocía lo suficiente al Rivera. Miguel si tenía el corazón de un imbécil para enamorarse. Tan ingenuo para flecharse de alguien del que no sabía ni un dato interesante.

Su nombre, sus gustos, sueños, frustraciones o simplemente disgustos.

Bueno, de disgustos claramente se veía que el Rivera estaba encabezado en la lista para ese chico. Apostaba eso ya que comenzaba a sospechar de las miradas de perro que le lanzaba Miguel todos los días.

Sintió lástima por el mexicano, tan enamorado y tan estúpido.

Miguel claramente iba a perder si iba en dirección al chico tan desarmado. Era como ir a una guerra sin armas y te tiraran justo una bomba nuclear en medio de la batalla.

Ay, que su amigo, está bien _pendejo._

Por un momento pensó en ayudarle.

Por un momento. Todavía no estaba tan convencido de la idea.

Además Miguel le debía muchas, verlo tan derrotado era un pequeño placer personal.

—¿Por qué no intentas saber su nombre? —empezó.

Eso sería UN BUEN COMIENZO PARA ESTO.

Miguel de inmediato negó. Marco suspiró, definitivamente tenía que ayudarlo. Por su cara apenada supo que Miguel se encontraba en una balanza.

—Tengo miedo de que me rechace.

Y vaya que se estaba inclinando más por el lado de hundirse. Marco casi lo golpea por sus palabras.

—A ver Miguel.

Èste alzó sus ojitos de cachorro que casi le quitan el corazón.

—¿Haz intentado hablar con él?

—Algo así ….—miró a otro lado, rememorando cuántas veces lo intentó —Me intento acercar, creo que se ha dado cuenta de eso porque comienza a mirarme feo.

—¿Y cuántas veces lo has intentado?

—Unas seis o siete...Tal vez un poco más, ¿cuenta las veces que he chocado con él? Si es así, son más…

Marco sintió otra cachetada de Miguel. No creía las respuestas tan simples que le daba.

—…¿Y por qué no pensaste en averiguar su nombre?

—Pensé en preguntarle pero todavía no llego a esa fase de mi plan.

Marco estaba comprobando la teoría que leyó en una revista, definitivamente el amor nula toda la capacidad de raciocinio o que simplemente te deja como un acosador estúpido y necio.

No le sorprendía el hecho de que el flaquito lo hubiera mandado de aquí y un poco más a la mierda.

Era obvio que el otro chico comenzaría a sospechar de la actitud del otro si se acercaba seis o siete veces sin darle algún indicio de querer entablar una conversación y luego se iba. Claramente pensaría que sería un acosador o peor, algún delincuente.

De la Cruz inhaló un poco aire, miró a su rival de música. Ese que prometió superar al ganarse el amor de su público más rápido. Verlo deprimido le dio un poco de escozor en la lengua. La música de Miguel no funcionaría si tiene de intervalo al pelos de estropajo en su camino y eso le afectaba a él; no le podía ganar limpiamente si le atontaba el chico éste.

Le dio una palmada demasiado fuerte al dejar caer el peso de su mano, el sonido del golpe logró sacarle un quejido al moreno. Miguel se levantó adolorido y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, Marco se adelantó dejando caer sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué te parece si lo averiguo por tí?

El cantante quedo con la ceja arqueada y la expresión en los ojos que decían un claro: _¿Disculpa?_

Marco supo leer perfectamente ese mensaje y se rió por su mirada de estúpido.

—¿El qué?

—Su nombre, ¿qué te parece si te digo cómo se llama?

Miguel negó de inmediato y cruzó de brazos. Un poco desconfiado.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Para que veas el buen amigo que soy —comentó.

Luego de eso se levantó, limpió un poco de su polvo y se dirigió al solitario Hamada.

—Eso, y que me gustaría ver cómo te retuerces el hecho de que a mí me da algo tan simple como su nombre.

Miguel negó divertido, decidió desearle suerte de corazón y se acomodó mejor cuando Marco abandonó la mesa por fin. Esperó ver el inminente rechazo que abarcaría el Hamada, pero nofue así. Su sonrisa se apaga y tiene unos celos de aquí hasta la luna.

Grata y desagradable fue su sorpresa.

Marco llegó, se sentó justo en frente de él. Hiro le lanzó una mirada indiferente y continuó comiendo su naranja. De la Cruz sin rendirse, usurpó una de las sillas e intercambió unas cuantas palabras, el chico sólo encogió los hombros, respondió otras y en un lapso de tiempo, el mariachi se alejó de él, regresando de nuevo con el mexicano boquiabierto.

—Se llama Hiro, Hiro Hamada —le respondió, cerrando su boca con su mano.

Ah, la cara de enojo de Miguel que le siguió era un milagro inesperado.

—¿Cómo le hiciste? —preguntó interesado, casi queriendo tirarle de los hombros o empujarle con una llave para que le diera la respuesta.

Marco encogió los hombros. Sin decirle que la clave era tan sencilla como el hecho de sentarte, hablar en temas de conversación y en un descuido preguntarle.

—Sólo fui a preguntárselo. Claro, le dije algo casual como el hecho de que me perdía en el bonito cielo oscuro de sus ojos —la cara de incrédulo de Miguel era encantadora —, hubieras visto su sonrojo, fue inesperado y... _ **lindo.**_

—¿Qué bonitos ojos tienes? ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? —repitió interesado.

Creyendo ferviente en eso. Era como una táctica de tres.

Paso uno, le dices un cumplido.

Paso dos, le preguntas su nombre.

Paso tres, esperas a que aturdido te responda y no tenga tiempo de pensar en otra.

Sonaba sencillo.

Marco asintió viendo como el mexicano repitía unas cuántas veces más el nombre.

De verdad no lo creía tan desesperado para ir a plantarle al Hamada algo tan directo, bueno, o sea sí lo creía…

Miguel no fue el único que recibió sorpresas por este día.

Vaya que el Rivera después de mentalizarse varias veces la frase que debía decirle. Salió disparado y emocionado contra él.

Marco se recargó, dispuesto a apreciar el espectaculo del donde el Rivera iba ser bateado por octava vez. Todo por no tener un encanto tan natural como el suyo.

Miguel se acercó, y efectivamente, Hiro no tardó en mandarlo al carajo porque Miguel regresó hacia él con los hombros bajos.

—Oh amigo, ¿estás llorando? ¿Te rechazó? —preguntó al ya verlo regresado con un nuevo hematoma adornando en su corazón —, ¿quieres que te un consejo de mal de amores?

Miguel negó de inmediato, y luego, se cruzó de brazos con el labio inferior temblando. Marco sabía leer exactamente esas expresiones.

Miguel estaba haciendo un berrinche.

—No quiero nada de tí.

Marco bufó por la respuesta.

—¿Qué paso? …

—¡Me dijo que se llamaba Roberto!

Casi se ahoga de la risa por eso. Le mandó una mirada al indiferente asiático que tiraba los gajos de naranja en el cesto. Regresó a Miguel que estaba de brazos cruzados, insatisfecho por lo que acababa de pasar.

Vaya, qué ingrato.

—¡¿Por qué a ti sí te dijo y a mí no?! —berrincheó, saltando de nuevo de su lugar.

—Porque soy mexicano.

Abatido resultó y un aura deprimida empezó a golpearlo fácilmente.

Miguel Rivera, quien era encantador a su manera, las personas llegaban a amarlo por su simpatía y el público lo idolatraba en cada tonalidad.

Miguel Rivera su rival de música.

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.1**_

 _ **Averigua su nombre, sé directo, sólo pregúntale esto en un intento casual de conversación. Puedes iniciarlo preguntando sobre la hora, lo que está comiendo o simplemente algo con respecto de lo que está haciendo.**_

Miguel Rivera, quien estaba todo el tiempo quejándose del dolor que le había ocasionado que Hiro le mintiera.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera dudo que te lo diga en el instante.**_

Por fin encontró a alguien que no cayó y despreció sus encantos.

Ahora Miguel estaba frente al nuevo reto que era matar a Hiro Hamada.

 _ **Forma de Matarlo no.2**_

 _ **Invitalo**_ _ **a salir.**_

Para de la Cruz siempre le era sorprendente la tenacidad con la que se manejaba Miguel de darle frente a los rechazos y las patadas que le daba la vida. Enfrentarte a tu familia, el mundo y la escuela sólo para tocar música. Aprender a hacerlo de forma autodidacta, ganarse el corazón de las personas y tocar desde el alma dedicándoselo a personas que amaba.

A ojos de la Cruz, Miguel era un verdadero cantante digno de superar.

Su historia lo era, él lo era.

Por algo Marco le daba créditos por ser su rival.

Nadie era más digno que él.

Y si de algo tenía que darle mérito también era el hecho de que no se rindiera o desistiera con respecto a los crueles rechazos del Hamada o mejor dicho, Roberto para Miguel.

De la Cruz todavía se seguía riendo de aquello. La situación más irónica de la mañana si le permitían decirle. Ver a su rival siempre amado por el mundo ser rechazado por una persona, una y otra vez sin cansarse era muy irrisorio.

Si lasas cuentas no le fallaban, era la quinta vez que lo mandaba al demonio en el día.

Desde que le mencionó una identidad falsa, Miguel se negó a aceptarlo y, subido a un caballo de terquedad, ahora tenía como meta que le dijera su nombre o aceptara una salida si tenía suerte.

—¡Roberto! ¡Sal conmigo!

Marco se cubrió la boca con la mano. Intentando apaciguar la risa que vibraba en sus labios. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento metálico, apoyando los brazos en las lindes y se limitó a disfrutar de ese show.

—No —fue la respuesta tanjante de Hiro, quien dejó a Miguel congelado en su lugar, el mexicano lo miró triste como si quisiera ahogar sus penas —, ¿acaso no sabes qué es un no? ¿quieres que te lea el significado de la palabra de un diccionario?

Auch, esta era la sexta del día.

Aún así Marco percibió como Miguel bajaba la cabeza pero la volvía a levantar con ferocidad.

El levantó a ceja. Teniendo una abejita de la curiosidad zumbandole al oído, preguntándole curiosamente el por qué Miguel se aferraba a la idea de salir con él.

Quizá entre más difícil más atractivo era a sus ojos.

¿A los Rivera le gustaba la gente complicada?

—Si me dices que sí... te voy a… te voy a... te voy a…

Su cerebro desconectó. Remojó sus labios en busca de algún repertorio o algo que pudiera ofrecerle.

Hiro se giró estando atento, ojos afilados que perforaban la seguridad del mexicano. Misma que echa a un lado.

—¡Te voy a dejar que me toques mi guitarra!

Marco apretó más la mano contra su boca tenía que apagar esta carcajada de alguna manera.

—¿Tu guitarra?

—Sí —Miguel no entendía porque la desconfianza de Hiro crecía —, es genial tocarla... Te puedo dejar hacerlo.

Marco no pensó que realmente fuera tan entretenido ver a Miguel fracasar en algo.

Es decir, la idea de verlo tan desesperado por enfocarse en tener su atención le era tan... No sabía como incluso se tentó en auxiliarlo, pero, siendo sinceros…

—¡¿Por qué quisiera tocar tu guitarra?!

El sonrojo del Hamada, el grito nervioso y un comentario sarcástico fue lo que recibió.

Después de todo era sorprendente cómo Miguel tenía en la cara la venenosa palabra "rechazo", y más sorprendente ver como la paciencia del pelo de alambre se iba por la borda con gritos y un gesto muy obsceno con el dedo.

Miguel se rindió con las carcajadas de su compañero que le llegaban hasta él y dio la vuelta hacia atrás regresando con él.

—Déjame adivinar —De la Cruz se movió a un lado para darle espacio al deprimido de su amigo.

Miguel sólo le miró de reojo ahora tenía la mejilla encajada en los orificios de la mesa, no tenía ganas de levantarse.

—¿Rechazo? ¿Sufriste un gran rechazo?

—No es para ni siquiera para decirme el nombre —soltó con un gruñido enojado —, además de difícil, mamón.

Los cabellos castaños cayeron por su rostro, un suspiro resignado apareció y dejó de lado la posición para ahora chocar su frente contra la mesa.

 _ **Amigo qué te pasa estás llorando**_

—¿Mal de amores, querido Romeo? —susurró suavecito.

Miguel le insultó en su coloquial lenguaje mexicano, pero él prosiguió a darle una palmadita en los hombros que llamará su atención.

 _ **Seguro es por desdenes de mujeres**_

—¿Le dicen el rompecorazones ...?—y con el movimiento de la cabeza, sutilmente apuntó al Hamada que estaba enfrascado en su computadora.

Miguel rodó los ojos, sin ánimos de cantar, le arrebató una papa que tenía Marco y se la comió para tragarse junto a éste el rechazo.

—No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo.

Marco aprovechó de la distracción de Miguel para tomar el bolígrafo y golpearlo sutilmente contra la plataforma de la mesa. Lastimosamente, él si tenía ganas de cantar, ver a Miguel rechazado una y otra vez, no era completamente de su agrado. Admitía que Miguel le gustaba más cuando andaba brincoteando de un lado a otro y él podía molestarlo.

—¿Y si te rindes? —preguntó contando múltiples veces el rechazo del Hamada hacia él — sólo admite que no está interesado en tí. Date la vuelta y prosigue.

—No —tan tajante el comentario que hizo a Marco callarse.

Se levantó de nuevo. Marco lo miró inhalar aire, rezar de nuevo a su ángel de la guardia y darse la vuelta para volver a intentarlo con Hiro.

Bajo sus ojos el escrutinio de sus ojos la escena se presentó de la siguiente manera;

 _ **No hay golpe más mortal para los hombres**_ _._

—Roberto…. —comenzó, retrocediendo un paso cuando los ojos del Hamada estaban sobre él, Miguel infló el pecho y con él levantó el dedo —¿Quieres…?

—No —Hamada tomó sus cosas y lo dejó sin terminar la frase.

Miguel bajó el dedo de forma desinflada.

 _ **Que el llanto y el desprecio de esos seres.**_

—¿Entonces es un no?

Marco sonrió, de verdad, si Miguel pusiera el mismo empeño de conquistar a ese chico hacia sus materias más difíciles ya estaría hasta graduado.

De nuevo, un Miguel deprimido repitió la misma acción. Sentado a su lado, mejilla recargada y decepcionada contra la mesa.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera, puede que no sea tan buena idea insistir en ello.**_

—Al menos no te da falsas ilusiones y te batea de una vez.

—No es gracioso.

Marco encogió los hombros ante su frustración.

—¿Y si te rindes? —preguntó de nuevo, según sus cuentas... Este era la séptima vez del día que recibía su rechazo.

Miguel debía ser digno de admirarse.

—No, yo también soy mexicano —comentó necío como si aquello fuera la clave para que Hiro le hiciera caso.

De la Cruz hizo una mueca con los labios, decidió no darle la importancia necesaria para ello.

En cambio, decidió observar mejor como Hiro regresaba de nuevo hacia ellos, Miguel volteó a verlo desde la mesa, Hiro cruzó los brazos y enojado decidió gruñirle algo que le estuvo molestando toda la mañana.

—Me llamo Hiro, no Roberto. —sentenció, regresando con sus amigos —, si vas a invitar a alguien aprende primero su nombre.

Ese era el único mensaje que dijo, eso era lo único que quería aclarar de todo esto, pero fue lo suficiente para renovar las energías del mexicano que brincó en su lugar como si el pelinegro le hubiera dicho que sí.

A éstas alturas, Marco se preguntaba si Miguel no tenía una especie de obsesión por ese chico, nadie podía ser tan terco.

—¡Me dijo su nombre!

—¿Quién no te lo diría después de tantos intentos? Seguramente se fastidió de que le dijeras otro nombre.

—¡Pero me dijo su nombre! —lo zarandeó con fuerza, Marco alegó molesto que le arruinaba su ropa —. Mañana intentaré otra vez.

Marco de nuevo asintió, admirando su valor.

Seguramente ingirió mucha agua de calzón o quizá le hicieron un amarre.

Lo que sea que esté usando el flaco está funcionando para que Miguel se está atontando.

 _ **Forma de Enamorarlo no.3**_

 _ **Pídele consejo a tu guapo Rival Marco De la Cruz**_

Marco de la Cruz se caracterizaba por ser un hombre con mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de Miguel. Soportaba su alegría, sus distracciones, sus impulsos idiotas y todo de él lograba soportarlo.

Excepto esto, esto definitivamente no podía soportarlo porque no era de amigos, camaradas, comprades o compinches.

Marco miró con odio la libreta rayada, con múltiples corazones y en el medio de todo esto lustraba el: _**Hiro y Miguel.**_

Hizo una mueca de asco por aquello y llegó a preguntarse qué edad tendría Miguel para hacer esta clase de garabatos a su lado y sin pensarlo.

Luego de eso, su mirada corajuda se enfocò en el Hamada que estaba unas filas más adelante de él, igual que Miguel, garabateando a saber qué, pero de seguro cartas de amor no eran.

Miguel era su rival, su compañero a vencer, su némesis, el taco de bistec que competía con su sabor de trompo. Y un sin fin de contrarios que podía encontrar.

—Hiro…

Lo escuchó con un suspiro de amor que a Marco le erizó la piel. Pero no de buena manera, si no de lo tétrico que llegaba a sonar.

—Hiro….—volvió a escuchar, no hacía falta saber quién era, el rasgar de la pluma sobre la tinta le estaba dando la respuesta —, Hiro y Miguel.

Y ahora al ver a su rival ser atolondrado por el amor de esa manera le dejaba una sensación amarga.

Verlo tan derrotado por alguien que no sea él no le gustó tanto como creyó.

Marco se sintió como en su época de secundaria dònde ponías cien por ciento amor, amor por siempre, verdadero amor, sólo esperaba que Miguel tuviera un poco de dignidad como universitario para no hacer eso. Giró al susodicho enamorado, sòlo para percatarse de que éste habia robado de nuevo su libreta sólo para volver a rayarle.

La cólera lo dominó y quería reclamarle del por qué demonios usaba su libreta como pizarrón para demostrar su necesidad de darle amor si no fuera porque el tercer suspiro robado de Miguel le llamó la atención.

—Realmente ese chico te tiene noqueado.

—Hiro...—murmuró de nuevo, completamente enamorado —, ¿te imaginas que me diga que sí?

Preguntó a su amigo, que estaba un poco fastidiado de que Miguel se gastará tan fácil ese nombre.

A veces pensaba qué clase de mosca del amor le había picado al Hamada para que funcionara de ese modo, miró de nuevo al chico de cejas fruncida y ojos entrecerrados para tratar de leer que era lo que decía las notas electrónicas del pizarrón.

Marco ahora se debatía en si ayudarle o no.

El concurso de talentos se acerca y había una promesa de dar sus mejores esfuerzos para tumbar al otro, pero ahora, actualmente Miguel no podía decir nada más que el nombre de ese apestoso flaco.

Le estaba dejando el camino fácil para vencer a Miguel y de eso no se trataba.

Ambos mexicanos suspiraron de forma diferente uno por pura frustración y aburrimiento de no entender la razón de llevar esa doctrina. El otro, bueno, está de más decir.

Recargó su mejilla en su brazo y luego, una mirada parecida a las nubes le mandó al Hamada que estaba ajeno a cómo lo traía.

Marco rodó los ojos, no necesitaba saber de la imaginación de Miguel para saber qué…

—Que bueno que aceptaste ser mi novio Hiro —murmuró de pronto, obteniendo una mueca de Marco que rodaba los ojos.

—Diablos Miguel, ¿qué te hicieron? —preguntó, mientras reparaba lo siguiente con una canción.

—Hiro…

—Puta madre Miguel, ese güero debe tener las orejas rojas de tanto que te acabas su nombre —rodó los ojos, con un suspiro frustrado que se estaba alimentando de sus propios labios —, cómprale flores, chocolates, suéltale piropos educados, qué se yo. Sólo conquista a la fiera, tigre —le dijo de pronto.

Sea lo que sea, cualquier movimiento que haga. Sólo que lo haga ya para que pueda regresar a ser su rival otra vez.

Miguel paró de su ensoñación y lo miró un poco abatido.

—¿Estás seguro que eso funcionará?

Marco se tocó el pecho ofendido y lo golpeó en el hombro, justificando su respuesta de que qué mal amigo era por no confiar en él. Los malos consejos que le dió con anterioridad eran con la intención de que el chico genio lo bateara.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Soy Marco de la Cruz! He tenido más novias que tú desde el kinder.

—Pero Hiro es un chico.

—Que al igual que cualquier otra persona se debe de enamorar de detalles —Marco se apuntó, Miguel no estaba tan seguro, pero al mirar de reojo la cabello alborotada y negra se le vino la idea de que sí —confía en mí, y si no funciona bien podríamos hacerle un amarre. Dicen que esas cosas funcionan.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó de inmediato, desconfiado.

—Porqué eres mi amigo adversario —comentó seguro de aquello.

Miguel sintió todos esos años de competencia rendir frutos.

—Y eres mi rival para el concurso de talento Rivera. Y pendejo —masculló —y, _**enamorado**_ no me sirves.

Miguel se planteó severamente su amistad con De la cruz.

 _ **Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo**_

—Voy a ayudarte —cantó suavecito, Miguel lo miró con la ceja arqueada y se sacudió el hombro para que la mano de Marco se alejará de él.

—No quiero tus consejos Marco.

 _ **Si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres**_

—Yo creo que sí. Digo de su nombre no haz avanzado —comentó cizaño y se recargó en él, apuntando con la mano libro al chico Hamada —A diferencia de mí, que yo soy su amigo.

Miguel ya no estaba tan seguro de confíar en Marco, pero vamos, se le acababan las opciones y la desesperación era muy latente.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

Marco sonrió encantador.

—Mátalo.

Miguel se arrepintió de esto. Era amigo de un asesino o un genocida mucho peor. Ya se imaginaba con el brazo extendido marchando en nombre del próximo líder mundial.

—¿Qué?

—Prepárate Miguel —Contó de la Cruz con un guiño coqueto parecido al de un demonio que iniciaba una travesura, en este caso, el demonio encontró una nueva víctima —, procuraremos matar a Hiro al verdadero estilo de la Cruz.

Miguel tragó saliva, no estaba tan seguro de esto.

Marco lo veía diferente. Si ayudaba a Miguel a conquistar al flaco ese, regresaría el Miguel de siempre, no el cursi niño que rayaba sus libretas sin permiso, si no el músico con talento al que quería ganarle con todo su esfuerzo.

Miguel estaría con su enamorado, y él volvería a tener a su némesis para patearle el trasero.

Todos felices y contentos.

Simplemente perfecto.

El Rivera debía estar agradecido por él, movería el cielo y el mar con tal de ganarle justamente.

 _ **Pero si eres Miguel Rivera, seguramente debes tener mucha desventaja.**_

 _ **Forma de Enamorarlo no.4**_

 _ **Prepárarte para el campo de batalla.**_

El día se les fue en consejos, detalles y una vuelta al centro de la ciudad. Miguel blasfemando de que no encontraba la razón de esto y en qué le ayudaría con Hiro, Marco, burlándose de su berrinche y de su poco conocimiento en el fino arte del coqueteo. Discusiones, flirteos gratis y De la Cruz consiguiendo el número de la cajera. Miguel al final fue quién recibió la cachetada.

Una despedida con un guiño y el Rivera con la mejilla roja zumbándole por el certero golpe de la fémina, pero al final de la tarde, de la Cruz podía observar orgulloso su obra maestra.

Miguel estaba armado de nuevo contra guerra del Hamada, y esta vez, podría dar de sus mejores batallas. A diferencia del principio del combate en donde Miguel iba justo a una bomba nuclear de rechazo sin ninguna defensa, pero ahora no podía negarle que tenía protección o incluso un refugio en el cual esconderse.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea? —preguntó curioso, mirando la dudosa procedencia de aquéllos chocolates y flores.

Marco bufó, claro que sí iba a funcionar, ¿lo creía capaz de sabotearlo?

O sea, sí lo había hecho al principio, pero no ahora que tenía la intención de ayudarlo.

Él mismo había decidido ser el sujeto de pruebas e irse acercarse al Hamada con su propia metodología, la cual, altaneramente puede restregarle en la cara a Miguel que tuvo resultados favorables.

Todo lo tenía previamente investigado con los métodos de observación científico que le sirvió aprender (copiar) para su examen de metodología.

—A mí me funcionó con él.

—¿Le estuviste coqueteando a Hiro?

—Qué mala manera le dices a mi forma de ayudarte—se ofendió de inmediato por la acusación tan falsa de su amigo —, llámalo tantear el terreno por tí.

Miguel negó con un gesto ante su respuesta, después, los pétalos pomposos estaban pegados a su pecho.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Porque muy en el fondo de él, dudaba que Hiro fuera de los que aceptara este tipo detalles.

—Con pistolas y dagas.

 _ **Consigue una pistola si es que quieres.**_

Marco se apuntó orgulloso ante la ceja curveada y dudosa del Rivera, luego, lo apuntó a él, sonriendo inevitablemente al ver sus armas.

Sí, definitivamente Hamada se derretiría con sus detalles pequeños. Flores, chocolates e incluso la guitarra de galán que Miguel se traía consigo.

 _ **O**_ _ **comprate**_ _ **una daga si prefieres.**_

Desearle buenos días, coquetear con algún piropo casual, abrazarle o besarle la mano tal cual caballero, una canción para el día y entregarle las flores sintéticas que le compró. Esto era sencillo, él lo hizo y funcionó respectivamente a su placer favorable.

Hiro no huyó de ninguno de sus coqueteos, más bien los respondió con indiferencia y aceptación, le gustaría haber recibido mucho más que un aburrido "gracias" y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pero si Miguel sabía mover sus cartas obviamente esto funcionará a otro punto de la partida.

Marco saludó con un café, lo cuál Hiro había aceptado con sutileza. Los piropos se basaron en cumplidos de su trabajo que elevaron el orgullo de Pavo real que el Hamada poseía. Chocolates y gomitas que él encontró como detalles de buenos días. Besarle la mano coquetamente, desearle una buena tarde e invitarlo a escuchar música (Porque él no traía Guitarra consigo esa vez). Las flores era un bono extra, sintéticas ya que éste chico poseía alergia a las flores, lo vio al estornudar en una ocasión mientras salían de las clases.

Hamada no era un reto, sólo era un estilo diferente. Y Miguel sólo debía seguir ese estilo.

Esto era sencillo.

Claramente, luego se arrepentiría de sus ideas al escuchar los quejas de Hiro en contra de Miguel.

Parece que el Chinito era más mamón que de costumbre o quizá Miguel se equivocó.

Quizá se equivocó.

Al saludarle cuando estaba de mal humor, querer consolarlo en su peores momentos donde su ira desbordaba como cañón que sólo esperaba el primer barco para hundirlo, darle detalles que podían ofenderlo, piropos mediocres, y querer tocarle la guitarra siendo que Hiro no es fan de su música tradicional.

También se incluía en esta persecusión de amor el haber olvidado el detalle de las flores sintéticas y comprarle flores de verdad.

Sí, quizá Miguel la cagó.

 _ **Y vuélvete asesino de mujeres.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.4**_

 _ **Verifica si hay oportunidad en el terreno.**_

Miró a Marco quien no dejaba de parlotear con Hiro, luego sus ojos avellanas no dejaban de escanear a que Hiro ni siquiera hacía ni un intento de rechazarlo como lo hacía con él.

Sus dedos estaban que tamborileaban bruscamente sobre la base del pupitre, moviendo el borrador de su lado, las ganas de aventárselo a Marco estaban presentes. Se encontraba con molestia, dolido y enojado.

Esto era deslealtad, engaño o un cuchillo en su espalda.

Una traición latente que estresaba su cuerpo, más cuando llegó a escuchar a Hiro reír suavemente.

¡Él nunca se reía con él!

Otra vez, con el estómago _burbujeándole_ quiso torturarse un ratito más al presentar la escena: De la Cruz se encontraba platicando con Hiro, la sonrisa de ambos indicaba que la conversación era la adecuada, el Hamada no estaba ni estresado, ni con las cejas fruncidas, sólo ahí.

Rodó los ojos, bufó y regresó a su clase con la intención de distraerse.

Ni un minuto pasó y se aburrió al perderse entre matemáticas avanzadas y explicaciones que reventaban su cerebro con las derivadas.

Decidió martirizarse un rato y regresar a donde los dos se encontraban, ahora Hiro se reía de un chiste que seguramente Marco le dijo.

Miguel se sobó la nariz bruscamente ante este acto, queriendo ser él, desear ser él que hiciera reír a Hiro.

Pero no, era su amigo el que estaba realizando el papel.

Rodó los ojos y frustrado, regresó a las medias notas de su libreta, perdió las ganas de prestar atención. Sus sentimientos bombeaban, deseando en el fondo de su corazón que Marco no estuviera ahí para estar él en su lugar del pupitre.

De pronto, las respuestas vinieron como el resultado final que escribía la maestra.

¡Eso era!

Sólo debía deshacerse de Marco.

Miguel optó por llevar a cabo su plan maestro (improvisado) y arrancó un pedacito de la goma, llevándolo directo a la docente al aventarlo y aprovechó el descuido para colocar el borrador encima de Marco.

Y así fue como terminaron así, con Miguel juntando las manos como si estuvieran rezando tímidamente a alguna deidad y Marco mirándolo como si quisiera arrancarle a gritos esa sonrisa en su boca. La maestra se hallaba acusándolo de inmadurez por sus actos, comportarse acorde de su edad, haberle interrumpido su clase y explicándole que debía retirarse de clase ahora.

El mariachi azul recibió los regaños de la docente, y con una mueca salió al pasillo junto a una mueca en sus labios, deseándole un muy generoso _chinga a tu madre_ a Miguel.

El Rivera hizo un gesto de la cabeza, prometiéndole recompensarlo para después, pidiéndole de nuevo el perdón de sus acciones, Marco le susurró una maldición mexicana y de un portazo cerró la puerta. Lo demás regresó a su flujo que debía ser.

Los hombros de Miguel se sacudieron incómodos y culpables después de ese show, lo sentía muchísimo, Rivalmigo.

Nah, en realidad no lo hacía tanto.

Aprovechó la distracción de la maestra que regresó a retomar su clase al pizarrón y brincó con un movimiento ninja de su pupitre al de Marco.

Saludó al azabache una vez estuvo cerca de él, aterrizando suavemente, el Hamada volteó a verlo extrañado, pero decidió ignorarlo porque no le hacía nada _por ahora_.

Miguel arrancó una hoja de papel tratando de no llamar la atención de la profesora, escribió un dulce mensaje con algunas faltas de ortografía y se la lanzó al Hamada, fingió prestar interés por segunda vez a las complicadas explicaciones para no sentir la ansiedad de ver su respuesta.

Hiro quedó perplejo cuando una bola mal hecha invadió el territorio de su banco, volteó a ver a Miguel con curiosidad que anotaba con interés en su libreta, luego a la bola, a Miguel que le sonrió, a la bola otra vez.

Supo que era de él y no una coincidencia.

Hiro cauteloso y vigilando que la maestra no los persiguiera con esa enfadosa mirada, desarrugó el papel y se limitó a leer lentamente el mensaje escrito.

 _ **¿Te gusto?**_

Fue lo que leyó, más no comprendió.

Hiro no sabía español.

Sus sentidos se alarmaron pronto, pensando que el mexicano se estaba burlando de él y decidió darle una respuesta inmediata a sus provocaciones.

Volteó a Miguel que estaba con esa mirada enamorada que le hacía sentir náuseas y nervios.

Entonces, ante la expectativa de Miguel, Hamada le volvió a romper el corazón al tirar la nota a la basura más cercana del salón.

Después de eso, regresó a prestar atención a la catedrática, ya se había distraído demasiado.

Miguel entendió el mensaje.

Oh, bueno creo que eso era un no.

 _ **Que siendo Miguel Rivera es probable que te diga que no.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.5**_

 _ **Sé el primero en decirle buenos días.**_

Han pasado días de los rechazos monumentales en donde todos los detalles "lindos" que el mexicano compraba para él eran tirados al demonio por ese Chino disfrazado de Satán.

Las flores, los chocolates y el coqueteo pasaron a segundo plano para el mexicano, ahora éste estaba rodeado de venditas imaginarias, rasguños invisibles y tratando de protegerse de su integridad física y su salud mental.

O así se lo imaginaba cada mañana que era bateado públicamente por el genio.

Marco comenzaba a preocuparse por él, pero sólo poquito porque, demonios, cortejar a Hiro era como intentar alimentar a un pinche tigre malhumorado.

Estaba lleno de odio, y por poco te devora entre sus refunfuños.

Marco hizo una mueca de pensar en el dolor latente que seguramente debe estar creciendo en él. Y no hablaba del emocional, si no del físico, esas hematomas que le había hecho con el robot no se iban a ir tan fácil.

Ahora tocó ser un espectador del primer repudio del día. Recargado en la pared de la entrada, miraba a su buen amigo estar ansioso, el Rivera revisaba una y otra vez el reloj principal del centro de la escuela marcando diez minutos para finalizar la entrada.

Los estudiantes pasaban, inversos en quejas de cómo salvarían su semestre o que no pasaban el examen de hoy, sus proyectos y desvelos.

Lo único que querían era mantener a salvo su calificación.

Y a Marco lo único que le importaba era salvar a su amigo de este gran rechazo, el rechazo que se venía aproximando a él con una cara desvelada y un cabello desordenado.

Faltando cinco minutos para que la hora de entrada culminara, Hiro emergió como un pavo real, destacando de entre los demás por las enormes ojeras y esos afiladas pupilas que se incrustaban en todo aquel que quisiera hablarle, más que nada mandando una advertencia de que no se atrevieran a acercarse.

Marco claramente entendió esto y su consejo para sí mismo y la conquista de Hiro era empezar con un acercamiento pequeño, quizá comprarle un café o algo.

El chico de cabellos de esponja se veía que necesitaba uno, pensó en decirle a su amigo que desistiera de la misión y que regresarán de la batalla con un café cargado.

Pero, claramente Miguel no entendió el mensaje en sus pupilas que le advertían del peligro que era el acercarse a esa fiera de mal genio.

Miguel ignoró las advertencias con la mano y los gestos de que iba a morir decapitado de Marco, él sólo se encogió los hombros y blindado de toda su valentía se acercó a su muerte final.

Marco hizo una mueca, frustrado bajó los brazos cuando faltaban unos centímetros de intervalo y cerró los ojos para protegerse del impacto.

 _ **Mátalas con una sobredosis de ternura**_

Sólo esperaba que su amigo descansará en paz.

Al parecer Miguel ya se encontraba acomodado perfectamente con el Hamada, tocando su hombro sutilmente y recibiendo una cabeza que giraba lentamente, recordandole a la película que vio anoche.

Hiro parecía poseído por un maldito demonio, Marco casi quiere sacar el agua de su mochila y usarla como agua bendita para protegerse. Sintió un escalofrío detenerle por parte de esas balas negras que ahora eran los ojos del Hamada.

Marco supo que el mexicano también lo percibió, pero él era más impulsivo y decidió ignorar sus instintos de supervivencia y decidió meterse a la boca del dormilón león ahora mismo.

—Buenos días Hiro.

Fue el sutil saludo que Marco logró escuchar.

—¡¿Buenos?!

Fue la sutil contestación que también alcanzó a captar. Siguió eso después:

—¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?!

Le gruñó, desahogando todo su mal humor en él.

Algunos estudiantes voltearon, se rieron de la desgracia del mexicano y continuaron ya que era tarde.

—¡Pinche amargado! —Marco le gritó en defensa de su amigo, Hiro rodó los ojos por ese comentario y prefirió entrar a su clase.

De la Cruz estaba a punto de responderle con un _pinche amargado maleducado_ , pero la carita de Miguel al regresar hacia él, logró cambiarle el propósito del insulto hacia él.

—¿Miguel? —preguntó temeroso de que quizá no había sido uno de sus mejores consejos el darle la idea de ir a saludarlo tan temprano.

Sus ojos entristecidos le removía el corazón hasta delante de su boca.

No pueden culparlo, no esperaba que Hiro desembocará su enojo en el Rivera.

Miguel parecía que su consciencia había sido raptada al más allá, quizá lastimada o rota.

Marco ya empezaba a culparse por su situación cuando la siguiente frase del Mexicano logró hacerlo pegarle con una maldición.

—Wow —masculló, ganando la mirada extrañada de Marco —, es muy lindo enojado, ¿no lo crees? —contestó alegre, resguardando todas sus energías.

De la Cruz empezó a preguntarse si su amigo tenía el instinto de integridad física apagado o algo así. Se golpeó literalmente la frente porque eso es lo más ilógico que pudo escuchar.

—¡No mames Miguel! —reprendió, éste lo miró sin comprender sus palabras pues sólo dijo lo que le parecía en ese momento — ¡Parecía pinche dragón hambriento!

—Un dragón muy lindo y hambriento de amor.

Tanta cursilería le está matando.

El mariachi azul quería meterle el puñetazo a él en vez del Hamada.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera asegurate de saludarlo cuando su humor ha mejorado y no en plena mañana.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.6**_

 _ **Apóyalo en sus peores momentos.**_

Marco retrocedió suavemente cuando la puerta fue azotada a su dirección justamente, por poco y no evitó el impacto del metal en su nariz. Enojado, estuvo a punto de reclamar al tipejo que se le ocurrió hacer eso cuando Hamada nació con una expresión de no haber ido a cagar en días.

Se topó con los fieros ojos del Hamada que insistían que de verdad nada bueno saldría de aquí si se atrevía a hablarle. Marco le sonríe con toda la amabilidad que tenía, esperando que eso fuera suficiente e intentó súbitamente en acercarse a su terreno de fuego.

—¿El profesor te volvió a retar?

—¿Tú que crees?

Auch, esas respuestas secas eran demasiado afiladas.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—De maravilla.

Marco detectó un deje de sarcasmo en su voz que en definitiva hizo que ya no quisiera moverle más.

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, pero su siguiente pensamiento s _u siguiente pensamiento_ _fue_ _en Miguel_ como el héroe del estado emocional del Hamada.

Corrió a donde Miguel estaba, comiendo tranquilamente, y como una vieja chismosa de eternas platicas de la tarde le contó, que Hiro necesitaba hablar con alguien aunque fuera su bolsa de rechazos favorita.

El Rivera salió disparado después de eso dejando en el olvido su comida, que Marco recogió primero antes de perseguirlo igual. Reencontrarse con su deseado príncipe asiático era su prioridad, el cual justamente se hallaba solo en las bancas de afuera.

Miguel era un apoyo incondicional, bueno o malo, siempre tendrías el corazón del mexicano tocando la puerta de tu lado. Haciéndote reír, rodeándote con sus brazos cálidos y animándote inconscientemente.

Y eso era lo que esperaba Marco que fuera suficiente para ablandar el corazón del Chino, puesto que verlo andando pisoteando el suelo a pesar de estar sentado no le daba un buen indicio.

Marco ahora mismo no estaba tan seguro que su mente haya confabulado bien la escena, y tampoco estaba seguro que esto fuera a funcionar. Miró a su amigo de forma muy dudosa, casi tentando a decirle que mejor se hiciera para atrás.

Ojo por ojo.

Y no vaya a ser que el dragón se los fuera a arrancar para desquitarse.

—Está más enojado de lo normal —soltó Miguel preocupado.

De la Cruz asintió fervientemente a ese comentario, el tamborileo de los dedos de Hiro sobre la mesa le daba la respuesta que él necesitaba.

Sus cejas fruncidas eran más notarias y ese aura de muerte junto a una línea tensa no le daban oportunidad de reproche.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vayas con el ogro.

—No es un ogro —volteó a verlo ofendido, Marco se le queda viendo sin entender del todo que había dicho —, es una princesa. Es como Fiona, de noche es una y de día es otra.

—Bueno, ahorita es un pinche ogro que te va a cortar la cabeza si te acercas.

Miguel ignoró su comentario y Marco negó de nuevo, rodando los ojos al ver que su amigo era demasiado ciego para prestarle aunque fue un poco de su atención.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ser el narrador de los actos suicidas del Rivera.

El primer acto consistía en Miguel acechando a Hiro, acercándose lentamente a pasitos dudosos que indicaban que realmente no estaba tan seguro de actuar. El segundo acto era Hiro percibiendo eso, por lo que le mandaba miradas de soslayo, pero sin hacer todavía nada en reclamación.

 _ **Asfíxialas con besos y dulzura**_

Vio que Hiro le permitía entrar lentamente a su espacio, no gruñía, no amenazaba, solo dejaba que se cumpliera su cercanía.

Podía funcionar del todo su consejo.

Aunque Miguel tuvo que arruinarlo con su _brillante idea_ _._

Y el último acto fue Miguel estirando sus brazos queriendo darle un abrazo, recibiendo una amenaza y las garras de una fiera en su cara.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Esa voz de ultratumba fue lo suficiente para que el Rivera bajara los brazos y lo dejará ir del lugar.

Marco se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo para darle su apoyo moral, no sin antes silbar por ese carácter explosivo.

—Sí que es difícil el Chinito este —comentó, esperando que por fin su amigo entendiera el mensaje y se rindiera. A veces se conquistaba y otras no.

Miguel tenía que entender que no era un ganador todo el tiempo como él.

—Esta vez saliste ileso de eso. _Pensé que te mataría_ con su megabot.

Puso las manos en la cintura, pero Miguel seguía en una especie de trance del que no podía salir. Marco, extrañado por aquella actitud sólo empezó a mover la mano de arriba a abajo para obtener la atención del Rivera.

—Oye, ¿me escuchas?

Dijo indignado de ser ignorado, pero sólo recibió un suspiro enamorado que le hace que se le caiga la boca.

—Me gusta verlo más cuando no está tan enojado.

Los ojos de Marco era una clara expresión de querer meterle un trompazo a su amigo para que al fin reaccionara.

Estúpido Miguel.

Ah no, estúpido y enamorado Miguel.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera no te acerques demasiado pronto a darle un consuelo.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no. 7**_

 _ **Llévale una serenata en medio de la escuela**_

Marco en serio admiraba esa tenacidad de él para no echarse para atrás cuando una idea cruzaba en su cabeza. Una serenata en la escuela a él le sonaba muy agradable, claro que sí sería agradable si tu objeto de amor no fuera el chico malhumorado que tecleaba su computadora con una cara de disgusto que haría retroceder a el mismo diablo.

Marco, siendo el cerebro de los dos, no encontraba convencedora esta idea hasta creía que se trataba de un reto suicida por parte de Miguel. A lo mejor no estaba enamorado y sólo quería morir porque ya sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganarle en el concurso, _si era así_ _,_ sólo esperaba que le regalara su guitarra.

El mexicano de la Cruz se acomodó mejor, le sobraban las intenciones de parar un poco todo este embrollo, pero le pesaba más el ir por unas palomitas y una soda.

Era interesante ver los desesperados intentos de Miguel y encontrarse con el sabor de su fracaso.

Y ahí lo tenía, de nuevo, paso a paso, con la guitarra estando colgada en su espalda, caminando lo más cuidadoso que podía ser y pisando con la punta de sus botas para no perturbarlo, o hacerlo que se fuera en el mejor de los casos.

Los estudiantes, se arremolinaron a su alrededor, riéndose a carcajadas por las intenciones de Miguel de nuevo ser rechazado. Incluso Marco llegaba a escuchar las apuestas sutiles de cuál sería la respuesta del Hamada esta vez.

Ja, el apostaba por el rechazo.

Todos coincidían en lo mismo: El chico realmente le hacía frente a los retos.

Miguel llegó a su objetivo, Marco pausó un poco de sorber su soda para tragar saliva con la misma lentitud que tenía Miguel, como si él fuera el de la serenata.

 _ **Contágialas de todas tus locuras.**_

El mexicano infló el pecho, acomodó la guitarra ahora adelante e inhaló todo el aire que pudiera obtener. Dándose el valor al agitar su cuerpo brevemente y ahora abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar su peculiar grito de mariachi que a esa distancia le sacaría un infarto al Japonés.

Miguel se preparó.

—No se te ocurra —contestó Hiro.

Marco hizo un gesto de dolor por lo siguiente.

—Ni siquiera me gusta tu música.

Fueron las flechas de sinceridad que disparó, el asiático se levantó de su asiento y decidió dejarlo sangrando del rechazo en pleno campo de batalla.

Miguel mientras tanto desinfló el pecho y dejó escapar el aire acumulado con un gesto triste.

—¿Qué tal mañana? —inquirió, recibiendo la ley del hielo del morocho, molesto, agregó; —¡Que no estés de mal humor pinche Chino mamón! —le gritó.

Hiro rodó los ojos, ya no quiso adentrarse dentro de este tema.

Marco simplemente bufó.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera creo que no es estupenda idea.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.8**_

 _ **Llévale flores.**_

Este punto ya era crucial, al menos desde la perspectiva del mariachi azul.

Marco había investigado el detalle de las flores, logrando saber de casualidad que Hiro era alérgico a éstas.

Una vez que lo vio estornudar cerca de los tulipanes del invernadero de la universidad, él supo, que el Japonés si era terriblemente alérgico debido a la masacre de estornudos que lo abordó a partir de ese encuentro.

Un pequeño detalle sin importancia, al menos que le vayas a entregar flores como ahora.

Detalle que le hizo saber varías veces a Miguel.

Acompañó a Miguel en esta travesía como el buen amigo que era, al igual que todo el campus universitario. Marco pensaba que debían hacerle un monumento a Miguel por su tenacidad. Ya era conocida su historia con el chico de la robótica por todas las facultades, sus rechazos y sus intentos para ser amado por esa coraza tan fría de desprecio.

Algunos estudiantes ya comenzaban a rumorear su historia, pasándose de salón a salón, otros ya lo tenían ubicado por los escándalos a diario, unos tenían el morbo de disfrutar el rechazo y los más románticos sólo querían ver culminar su historia de amor.

Pero más importante, Miguel comenzaba a hacerse leyenda por su forma de nunca rendirse e intentar una y mil maneras de llegar a él.

Miguel "El rechazado" o "El sin amor", como a él le gustaba llamarlo.

Afuera de los salones del Hamada, siendo rodeados por los estudiantes que apostaban, murmurando que las flores eran lindas y que a lo mejor Hiro las lanzaba al bote de la basura.

Miguel se encontraba nervioso, tratando de todos los medios evitar la mirada pesada De la Cruz sobre él.

El Rivera apretaba el ramo de flores y lo apegaba a su pecho, respiró hondo, los nervios le acicalaba los huesos que le impedían alguna articulación y todo le nublaba alrededor.

La puerta del salón ajeno se deslizó bruscamente al otro lado, y por ella, la montaña de los estudiantes cansados salieron.

Marco espió todo el río de universitarios, cada uno hasta notar al protagonista de esta historia junto a una especie de Michelin gigante que intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente de manera silenciosa.

El mariachi miró de reojo a Miguel, que de los nervios no despegaba las flores de su peto, las manos le temblaban y con ellos las flores también vibraban.

—¡Reacciona!

Rodó los ojos por verlo actuar tan cobarde.

Le gritó, pegándole lo suficiente fuerte para que el alma le regresará al mexicano Rivera.

Miguel abrió los ojos, le agradeció con la mirada y se movió directo a él con movimientos mecánicos y pesados. Entre la brusquedad y el movimiento de caminar, De la Cruz notó un pequeño detalle andante, uno chiquito, casi imperceptible.

Un pétalo del ramo se había caído.

Marco quedó pálido ante ese detalle relevante, que al final si era relevante.

—Miguel —le llamó temeroso de que las distracciones de su amigo lo hayan puesto en esta situación.

El mexicano se detuvo, prestándole toda la atención necesaria.

—¿Esas son flores sintéticas?

—No —declaró inocente del accidente catastrófico que provocaría a continuación —, ¿por qué compraría ese tipo de flores? —preguntó, alejándose del otro mexicano que quedó con el brazo extendido hacia el péndulo de la desgracia.

Marco hizo un gesto de inseguridad con la boca, y bajó lentamente la mano.

—Hola Hiro. —murmuró Miguel, ante el gesto severo de Hiro que lo miraba de arriba a abajo, preguntándose con qué demonios vendría esta vez.

Miguel respiró hondo, amarrándose de la valentía que le hacía falta para completar el piropo que estuvo ensayando toda la noche. Era más nervioso cuándo tenías a Hiro taladrándote con la mirada.

—Muñeca, ¿de qué juguetería te escapaste?

De la Cruz casi escupió un pulmón para no reírse del intento seductor de Miguel. Negó suavemente, observando como el mexicano enamorado entregaba las dichosas flores hacia el Hamada curioso y ahí se le fue toda carcajada.

Ay, ya venía incendiarse un edificio por esto.

 _ **Mátalas**_

 _ **Con flores, con canciones no les falles.**_

Y, efectivamente por el dedo obsceno de Hiro hacia su incomparable enemigo de música.

Marco supo que no le vinieron bien esos detalles.

Hiro a lo lejos se vía que hizo una mueca furioso, el latino intentó ligarse con el peor repertorio que se le pudo ocurrir.

El americano rodó los ojos, pero aún así, De la Cruz nota que levantó la mano hacia las flores, tocándolas superficialmente.

Oh, así que si va a aceptar las flores.

No obstante un pequeño estornudo ha decidido arruinar el gesto.

Hiro estornudó, una, dos, tres veces, Marco no le tomó importancia hasta que el corazón se le amarga cuando manchas rojas empezaron a brotar por todo el cuerpo del mayor que ahora se volvió una tormenta de alergía ante el sorprendido moreno.

Miguel estaba atonito.

El malvavisco mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo y fue que decidió hablar con tranquilidad.

—Hiro, noto una grave reacción alérgica en tu organismo —comentó, mientras el dedo blanco era alzado para darle seriedad a su diagnostico —Yo recomiendo tomar Loratadina lo más pronto posible.

Miguel sólo inclinó la cabeza, y no dudó en decir.

—Ay, mi Chino, ¿eso quiere decir qué…?

—Mi diagnostico: Alergia al polen de las flores. —finalizó Baymax por él.

El Rivera se espantó por aquello, de inmediato reculó un poco asustado mirando a las flores con espanto, las escondió detrás de la espalda como si con eso evitará lo que acababa de hacer.

Creo que no fue un buen consejo lo de las flores, lo bueno que él no lo había arruinado.

—Chale, Hiro...—murmuró mirando de nuevo las flores al sacarlas de su escondite en la espalda.

Las puso de nuevo cerca de Hiro y las alejó del Hamada que estornudó sobre los pétalos.

—Yo no sabía, perdón…

—Me di cuenta —susurró enojado, arrebatándole las flores en una furia que no pudo interceptar contra nadie más.

Ni siquiera con Miguel porque era obvio QUE NO TRATABA DE ASESINARLO.

—Tu presión arterial está elevada, parece que estás exaltado —concluyó Baymax detrás de los pisotones del Hamada.

—Exaltado, aha.

Miguel quedó quieto mientras Hiro se alejaba junto al apacible malvavisco que le daba consejos para el estrés.

Un derrotado mexicano regresó con su inseparable amigo, que no se atrevió a decir nada.

Marco estaba a punto de decirle algún comentario para que no se enojara y le viera el lado positivo, cuando el Rivera le obsequió esa respuesta.

—Al menos me acepto las flores, ¿no? —preguntó animado.

De la Cruz no tuvo el descaro para contestarle con algún sarcasmo, si no, que regresó la mirada hacia el furioso Hamada que aventaba las flores hacia el suelo, junto a ese enorme robot de vinilo.

 _ **Que no hay mujer en este mundo.**_

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu estrés?

—¡ONCE!

Rugió, pisoteando las flores que aún mantenían la etiqueta con el nombre del Rivera.

 _ **Que pueda resistirse a los detalles**_

Sí, digamos que de alguna manera Hiro las había aceptado.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera compra flores sintéticas.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.9**_

 _ **Llévale una Serenata.**_

Marco quedó estático por lo que a continuación se presentaba ante sus ojos. Se encontraba ahí; su traje de mariachi azul resaltando en plena madrugada, la blanca guitarra de la cruz apegada a él y atrás un pequeño ejército de mariachis igual que él.

Esto era una mala idea, su cuerpo vibraba exgiéndole reconsiderar la artimaña de su estrategia.

Miró a su compatriota, vestido de traje rojo y sombrero adecuado para la ocasión. Miguel suspiró, Marco apostaba que ahora mismo trataba de contener las mariposas mexicanas que ahora revoloteaban de un lado a otro para así no arruinarlo.

El poseía la guitarra con él, sacudía su cuerpo como lo hizo en la otra ocasión menguando el corazón que lloraba de la ansiedad.

 _ **Despiértalas con una serenata.**_

 _ **Sin ser un día especial llévale flores.**_

De la Cruz miró la hora en su celular, cuatro de la mañana. Seguramente Hamada debía estar por el septimo sueño tirando baba en su almohada.

Marco pensó que, de nuevo, esta no era la hora adecuada para despertarlo con el sonido del amor de la guitarra de Miguel. Las serenatas siempre eran de preferencia antes de las doce, a nadie le gustaría que a esta hora un grito de Mariachi estrangulado lo levantará, incluso él, amante de la música, pensó que su integridad física se vería perjudicada si hacía ésto.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —preguntó, deseando que su amigo recapacitara sobre lo que haría después de ésto.

Miguel asintió de inmediato, una vez que resaltó toda la alegría recuperó, prefirió sonreírle y contagiarle de alegría.

—¡Por supuesto! —inició.

Marcó deseó que Hiro tuviera insomnio o algo.

Rivera inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran tragar, luego de eso, la saliva pasó cuando los acordes de la guitarra de Marco y luego un grito de Mariachi amaneció desde sus entrañas.

Miguel comenzó.

— _ **Al mirar tus lindos ojos y al mirar tus lindas formas, yo me digo**_ _ **…**_

Lo que Marco recibió con su último toque de guitarra, ignorando a Miguel de su lado, fue la luz encendida de la habitación del Hamada. Miguel sonrió victorioso cuando la ventana trastabillaba para ser abierta.

Hiro salió y Miguel se sintió dichoso de ver sus ojos marchar hacia abajo en dónde él se encontraba.

— _ **AYYYYY MI CHINO.**_

La mirada leonina del Hamada bajo esas pesadas ojeras hicieron que de la Cruz se hiciera a un lado, y casi dejará morir el acorde de sus cuerdas.

Terminó esperando el no ser recibido por una maceta o un balde de agua helada. Miguel, siendo inmune a esa mirada, continuó cantando.

Marco hasta acá olía que el Hamada sólo se estaba enfureciendo.

— _ **Y al saber que no me quieres, y al saber que me desprecias. Yo me digo…**_

Hiro cerró la ventana de un golpe, regresando a dormir.

 _ **No importa si es la peor de las ingratas.**_

El mexicano casi se le sale una lagrimita traicionera, gota de decepción que Marco intentò no reírse.

— _ **Ay... mi Chino….—**_ el último párrafo que su corazón no pudo evitar cantar triste.

Marco sólo bufó, culminando de tocar la canción y obsequiándole la mirada más tranquila que podía tener. Le dio palmadas de apoyo moral para que entendiera que él estaría ahí en la mañana.

—¿Regresamos a casa?

—Pos ya qué.

El mariachi al entrar llegó a preguntarse qué clase de pacto demoníaco tenía el Rivera para estar sentado en su banco, con energía lloviendo por todo el rostro y sin inmutarse a pesar de haber dormido poco el día anterior. El se estaba muriendo de lo purgado que era su cuerpo al amanecer, y Miguel, maldita sea, ¿cómo podía estar así?

De la Cruz dejó caer su cuerpo y su mochila en el banco de a lado.

Miguel todavía soltaba un suspiro triste, recargando poco a poco su mejilla contra la paleta de madera. Marco correspondió el mensaje de sus ojos.

Quizá no estaba tan bien mentalmente.

—No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta energía a pesar de sólo haber dormido tres horas —Marco tuvo que picotear con sus lapiceros el rostro distraído del moreno que seguía todavía en trance por el rechazo.

Miguel ignoró el puntito de tinta azul que le dibujó otro lunar del lado contrario. Sólo se embriaga de decepción y deja caer tímidamente sus hombros en banco.

—No fue buena idea lo de la serenata —aseguró Marco, mientras Miguel asentía suavemente, dándole la razón.

—¿Por qué no se enamora? —preguntó al cielo, a Marco, al techo, pidiendo una respuesta de por qué sus intentos son en vano para obtener el corazón y placer del malvado Chino.

Marco rodó los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y dibujó una sonrisa traviesa de su lado.

—No lo sé Miguel, si tú me regalas una serenata a las cuatro de la mañana —recalcó aquella hora con tranquilidad —, lo último que pensaría sería en enamorarme de ti.

—¿Por las canciones?

—No.

—¿Por la letra?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué no? —Miguel frunció la ceja sin entender porqué llevarle una serenata en la madrugada era grave.

Marco estuvo a punto de refutar aquello con tranquilidad, pero la puerta azotada violentamente le quitó todas las ganas de hablar. Debajo del umbral pasó el Hamada, con una energía oscura y unas enormes ojeras que estaban sobre la bolsa.

Hiro pasó por cada rincón del salón, casi cayéndose al tropezarse con sus propios pies y golpeándose con el extremo de uno que otro banco. Las maniobras del Hamada por la falta del sueño le recordaban al malvavisco gigante que __ _siempre andaba con él_ _,_ la diferencia era que Hiro sólo mandaba miradas altaneras y el panzón blanco se disculpaba.

Marco volteó a ver a Miguel con la ceja arqueada, apuntando con un dedo al Hamada muerto que apenas y tenía alma para poner su trasero aquí en el aula.

Miguel notó ese gesto y regresó la mirada al morocho, lo vio llevar su cuerpo al banco, sentándose y dejándose caer encima de sus brazos cruzados en un desesperado intento de cubrirse, y dormir, dormir lo que no pudo hacerle en la noche anterior.

—¿Hiro? —la rubia se acercó, escucha el gruñido del genio lejitos, pero algo audible —, ¿no haz podido dormir últimamente? —con ello lo apuntó con su bonito bolígrafo rosado.

Honey pensó que quizá todo esto era culpa de las semana de exámenes. Eso, o quizá del latino que logró ver a tráves de sus anteojos. Ella se muerde el labio, viendo el demacrado estado de Hiro.

Miguel era buen chico, a Honey le agradaba y a pesar de los rumores de que era un rechazado ella sólo pensaba que se trataba de un torpe enamorado que no tenía un guía para llegar a la persona que le gustaba.

Después de Hiro, ella sonrió, despeinando suavemente los cabellos a pesar de la suave advertencia y chistido que el Hamada le regaló.

Le faltaba el toque dulce de Honey, debía hablar más tarde a ese chico.

Si seguía escalando los peldaños de manera equivocado, Hiro iba a ser más que cerrarle la ventana con una Serenata.

Mientras tanto Marco arqueó más la ceja, regañándole con la mirada por la poca empatía que Miguel tenía. Luego mandándole una mirada de satisfacción para que entendiera el flujo de la conversación, apuntó a los dos sujetos que estaban detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Miguel sin entender que hacía mal.

 _ **Qué tú no eres un santo sin errores.**_

Marco negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Si eres Miguel Rivera no lleves una Serenata a las cuatro de la mañana.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.10**_

 _ **Si eres yo, Miguel Rivera, y ya no confías en los consejos de Marco.**_

 _ **Sigue los consejos de los amigos de Hiro.**_

Marco notaba la actitud de Miguel un poco cambiada, desde su punto de perspectiva, como amigo, veía como lentamente el Rivera comenzaba a decaer y perder sus intentos de enamorar al dragón de ojos rasgados.

No sabía cómo animarlo, ni tampoco elevarle el ego porque, ciertamente, todos sus consejos iban perdiéndose entre un limbo de certeza (porque a él le habían funcionado) y rechazo (porque a Miguel no le funcionaban).

Pero ahí estaba Miguel, con la sexta idea de hablarle tirada a la basura más cercana mientras suspiraba agotado mentalmente. Tentado de pegarse repetidas veces contra el escritorio.

 _ **Amigo voy a darte un buen consejo.**_

—Es inútil, todos mis esfuerzos por poder enamorarlo se van perdiendo lentamente —murmuró de pronto, tirando la libreta al suelo con un gruñido exasperado —, ¿tienes consejos nuevos? —le preguntó al chico de su lado.

Marco se queda en silencio, repasando mentalmente en su lista de casanova alguna nueva técnica que no habían utilizado. Bueno, todavía no ha ido a cortejarlo directamente con algún piropo lindo (no anticuado), quizá eso lo animaría, queriendo animarlo, abrió la boca para decir su próximo plan.

Pero luego miró la cabellera larga rubia y la mata del mismo tono que ahora se sentaban enfrente de ellos, Marco, sin creer de todo esa actitud amigable con la que venían hacia ellos, se cruzó de brazos y le dio constantes examinadas a ellos.

Por una parte, la fuerza en los ojos amarillos de Marco empezaba a desbordar.

Un toque de desconfianza le perforaba las entrañas al no saber con exactitud que era lo que querían ellos de los dos, más de Miguel.

—¿Tú eres Miguel? —preguntó Honey dulcemente.

 _ **Si quieres disfrutar de sus placeres.**_

Ambos mexicanos sonrieron como si la pregunta fue dirigida hacia ellos.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Miguel estaba curioso, ¿cómo era que conocían de su nombre?

—Miguel "El rechazado", ¿no? —fue Fred que le dio la respuesta y el bajón necesario.

—¡Fred! —regañó Honey preocupada por el Rivera.

—Viejo, tu historia con el pequeño Hiro es legendaria —habló el otro sujeto, Honey rió, pero le insistió que guardara silencio —, no importa las veces que Hiro te bateé, no te rindes, ¡Es como ver a Deadpool detrás de Spiderman todo el tiempo! Qué intenso eres, ¿no te apena?

Marco rió mientras Miguel enseguida negaba lentamente por ello. Se sorprendía que su popularidad en la escuela había incrementado por ello.

—Veo que te gusta Hiro.

—Viejo, eso es tener valor y poder —apoyó Fred, Honey le sonrió de forma dulce, se acercó lentamente a él —, ¡Como si una Araña-Hiro te hubiera picado! Es como si Hiro fuera tu kriptonita. No lo sé, pero es genial.

Miguel estaba que no entendía el lenguaje del sujeto. Preguntándose, ¿de qué habla?

—¡Cuando le diste las flores! —comenzó en un salto, moviendo los brazos —,¡Me recordó al capitán Fanzine con su linda chica! Hiro es la chica, ¿verdad Honey?

—No lo sé, Fred —ella contestó paciente. —Creo que tu problema es que cortejas a Hiro como una chica, y Hiro no es una chica.

Miguel se quedó pensando en ellos. Flores, serenata y piropos.

Quizá la bonita rubia tenía razón.

Marco estaba que se dormitaba sobre el pupitre por no entender nada.

—¡El capitan Fanzine tiene la respuesta a tus noches de rechazo, amigazo! ¡No te sientas mal!

Miguel parpadeó, Marco bostezó aburrido.

—¿Te gustaría saber un poco más de cosas de Hiro? —fue lo que tradujo Honey por él —Nos gustaría ayudarte.

Porque a vista de Honey, Miguel sólo era un niño enamorado que no sabía acercarsele a la persona que le gustaba.

—Así es viejo. Te hace falta leer más cómics.

Y a vista de Fred, Miguel sólo era como Deadpool que tampoco sabía cortejar a su arañita.

Honey quería que Hiro fuera feliz con él, el chico se veía sincero y que desbordaba un amor intenso hacia él. Fred, bueno, él necesitaba hacer realidad la ship que en los cómics no se pudo.

Marco los miró con desconfianza, observándoles con _intranquilidad_ mientras paseaba los ojos de lado a lado. No les daba buena espina, ¿por qué venían? Los había visto circular con Hiro varías veces, y de repente que viniera con Miguel con buenas intenciones de querer ayudarle…

No, él no se lo tragaba. Y seguramente su compañero tampoco.

—¿Realmente creen que Miguel…?

—¿¡Qué debo saber?!

De la Cruz dió un salto, miró a su lado, Miguel ya tenía lista la libreta (que le hizo preguntarse de dónde chingados la sacó) los ojos iluminados de Miguel le dieron la respuesta.

—¿¡Es en serio Miguel?!

 _ **Forma de matarlo no. 11**_

 _ **Si eres yo, Miguel Rivera,**_

 _ **Llévale comida.**_

Miguel Rivera era un hombre de palabra, de valentía y capaz manejar los nervios frente al y salir victorioso.

Pero ahora no estaba frente a un público, si no que se encontraba frente a una puerta y no podía evitar caer presa del pánico.

Caminaba sobre una frágil pista de hielo.

Los nervios le brotaban como la primera vez que cantò, ansioso e indeciso de sus propias acciones. Miguel volvìa a experimentar la inquietud de èl mismo. Aùn asì no se rejaba con la bolsa que crujìa entre sus dedos, sirviendo de distractor para no huìr de ahì al menearla y apretarla desesperado.

No podìan culparlo. A pesar de los dulces consejos de Honey y las recomendaciones de Fred, en èl, florecìan los recuerdos de cada rechazo del Hamada.

¿Le darìa una oportunidad? ¡El le darìa todas! ¡El se merecìa todas!

La bolsa de papel se vio interesante y de pronto lejana, ¿Hiro lo aceptarìa? ¿Serìa un buen comienzo? ¿Empezarìan a hacer amigos? ¿Lo volverìa a rechazar? ¿Tratar mal?

A las primeras esperaba que sì. A las segundas esperaba por la virgencita que no.

Marco tenìa razòn, si que se oìa desesperado por el chino.

¡No podìan culparlo! Ese chino lo estaba haciendo que hasta pusiera a un santo de cabeza para tener una esperanza. Y es que èl podìa pedirle lo que quisiera y èl se lo traerìa sòlo para mantenerle la bonita sonrisa altanera.

Ay, si que lo traìa loco ese chico.

Pero aquì estaba, echandose miradas en la ventana para darse valor. Apoyàndose mentalmente en lo bien que se veìa hoy. Preguntándose ahora como demonios respiraba pues el corazón que se le quería escapar por la boca no le permitía examinar otra cosa que no fuera la puerta de mental.

 _¡Vamos Rivera!_ , se animó mentalmente.

Respiró como loco, exhaló precipitado y juntó las manos rezando por quinta vez en susurros. Necesitaba de un rosario en ese momento.

Sin embargo, Marco que ha estado todo el tiempo a su lado, ya desesperado por su cobardía, decidió cortar todo el preámbulo del Rivera.

—¿Estás listo? —Marco a su lado lo apoyó sutilmente mientras Miguel miraba aquella bolsa de papel.

El primer consejo de Honey había sido llevarle algún detalle pequeño, comida, paletas o gomitas. Miguel decidió transformarlo a su modo, y prepararle algún almuerzo casero. Se sentía como el esposo que llevaba lonche a su futuro consorte.

Miguel asintió despacito, inhalando, exhalando y depositando toda su confianza en ese camino de botas hacia el salón.

Llegó lentamente al Hamada que estaba sobre la computadora, tecleando rápidamente, el brillo de éste iluminaba el rostro y le hacía lucir un poco más apacible que le daba el valor necesario para hablarle.

Miguel carraspeó suave, Hiro lo ignorò. El Rivera insistió de nuevo, el resultado fue el mismo. Hiro no tenía tiempo para esto, pero el Rivera era necio, y no se rindió hasta obtener los afilados ojos en él.

Oh, vaya que se enojò. Ay, ni que fuera tan importante lo que estaba haciendo.

Ayyy, HIRO DEJA DE MIRARLO ASÌ.

A Miguel se le olvidó hasta su nombre. Los segundos se volvìan totuosos porquè Hiro no despegaba ese preciosa mirada corajuda de èl Se quedó ahi congelado y con las palabras dudando en la garganta sin saber cómo usarla.

¿Dònde estaba la valentìa de hace rato?

—Miguel, no tengo tiempo para èsto.

Eso lo agarrò desprevenido. Su nombre se escuchaba muy bonito de sus labios.

—¡Wow!, ¿te sabes mi nombre?

Hiro le mirò sin entender. Descifrando esa mirada esperanzadora que nacìa en èl. El Hamada regresò a su trabajo, regañàndose porquè mentalmente se le habìa hecho tierna.

—¿Si? —dudò en responder, màs nerviosos porquè ahora imaginaba la sonrisa inminente en el rostro del moreno —,¿por què no lo sabrìa? A diferencia de otros que se lanzan a invitar a personas sin saber de su nombre —su mordaz lengua actuò por èl.

—Auch, eso me doliò.

—Maravilloso —soltò con sarcasmo —, Miguel — y ese gesto altanero naciò de èl.

Miguel tuvo que controlar todos sus ganas de querer abrazarlo. Hiro hasta ahorita debiò tenerle mucha paciencia.

Debìa aprovechar que su nivel de tolerancia estaba sobre el promedio.

¡Ay! ¡De hecho sì!

Miguel pudo notar que hasta ahora. Hiro no sòlo no lo habìa ignorado si no que estaba lentamente hablando conversaciones con èl. Sì, le respondìa con sarcasmo y algo tanjante, pero, ¡no lo estaba rechazando!

No udo contener la felicidad. De pronto, los ojos cafès fueron a parar a los reflejos de la ventana. Eran èl y Hiro. Juntos.

Diantres, si que se veìan bien juntos.

No, debìa intentarlo una vez màs. Seguirìa los consejos de Honey y a rifarsela como diosito quiera.

—¿Hiro? —le llamó.

Su corazòn estaba màs aliviado, y eso le gustaba.

—¿Sí? —el Hamada regresó la vista a èl.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos antes de que el Rivera se cacheteara mentalmente para volver a darse ánimos.

—¡Hiro! —gritó, reuniendo el valor como aquella vez que cantó por primera vez frente a la escuela.

—¿Sí? —habló más alarmado. El grito de Miguel le había dado un pequeño infarto.

Miguel, dándose el valor que no tenía, ahora le entregó la bolsa ante un muy curioso Hamada. Hiro lo aceptó, dudando un poco y pensando lo peor de que Miguel había vuelto a regalarle flores. Abrió curioso la bolsa, esperando ser recibido con ronchas de nuevo en sus brazos, pero en vez de pétalos encontrò un sencillo sandiwch.

A Hiro el detalle le conmovió, favoreciéndose de Miguel por segundos.

—Me imaginé que _tendrìas_ hambre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le gruñó.

El rugido del estomago del Hamada hizo quebrar el orgullo del genio.

Miguel rió por eso, luego se quedó callado por la ceja fruncida de Hiro directo a él. Desvío la mirada a otro lado, qué interesante era la pared.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Mordiéndose el labio, Miguel cerró los ojos, esperando otro rechazo o la bolsa tirada cuando Hiro alzó la mano, pero sólo recibió el sonido del papel arrugarse, donde tomó el alimento y se la regresó vacía.

—Gracias —murmuró, regresando a su mesa de trabajo.

Miguel se sorprendió, Marco igual. Antes de que se arrepintiera del gesto, Miguel salió disparado del lugar hacia Marco, quien lo recibió con un choque de sus propios puños.

¡El regalo fue entregado con éxito!

¡El regalo fue entregado con éxito!

 _ **Consíguete una pistola si es quieres, o cómprate una daga si prefieres.**_

Casi lloró al día siguiente de alegría cuando el Hamada lo recibió en la puerta, con una sonrisa pequeña y un sencillo: _Estuvo bueno._ _Me gustarìa probarlo otra vez._

No hace falta decir que otra vez cayò presa de esos malditos encantos asiàticos.

 _ **Y vuélvete asesino de Mujeres.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.12**_

 _ **Si eres yo, Miguel Rivera,**_

 _ **Dale los buenos días.**_

De la Cruz recargó mejor su cuerpo por la pared, luego de que Miguel volviera a tropezarse de nuevo y chocara casi con una de las pequeñas puertas de metal del Locker. Silbó, Miguel le miró de mal humor floreciendo por la burla que se veía en la sonrisa gatuna del otro latino.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó.

—De los peores. Creo que mi zapato lo están mordisqueando los compinches de Dante.

Miguel sentìa que su fè hacia los milagros comenzaba a crecer. Se habìa despertado tarde por lo que no desayunò. Dante lo entretuvo para jugar justo a la salida de la casa. Miguel negò y el can empezò a mordisquear su sudadera hasta desgarrarla para su atenciòn, segunda desgracia del dìa. Miguel le regañò, pero no tenìa tiempo para èsto asì que decidiò correr.

A mitad del camino los amigos de Dante tambien lo entretuvieron. Uno bien mendigo se le trepò encima y lo tumbò, el otro aprovechò para quitarle el zapato y su calcetìn de blued demon. Corrieron como los vil ladrones que eran.

Aùn asì Miguel se levantò.

¡Tropezò! ¡Cayò en un charco de agua! ¡Un ave la cagò cuando venìa aca! Y se chocò con un àrbol por no fijarse en dònde venìa. Toda esa persecusiòn en un lapso de cuarenta y cinco minutos para poder llegar a tiempo.

Y aùn asì se encontraba de pie y en una pieza.

Dios era grande o disfrutaba de su desgracia.

Marco al fin le prestó atención y casi se agarró a soltar una bomba de carcajadas si no fuera por la severa mirada del Rivera que le obligaba a silenciarlo.

JAMÁS, estuvo seguro de verlo así: Miguel estaba en el peor estado.

Era de darle un escrutinio para darse cuenta de que era un velero de mala suerte para el día de hoy.

Caca en su cabello, ramitas adornando la melena café, una parte de su sudadera estaba rota y le faltaba un zapato, ¿cómo demonios le faltaba un zapato? ¿Por qué lo su sudadera se encontraba así de zurcida?

Había tantas preguntas, pero tan pocas respuestas.

Marco se reiría, pero eso no era de némesis.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Larga historia —inhaló un poco de aire antes de exhalar un suspiro grande al ver al Hamada pasar de nuevo.

El pequeño paraiso corajudo del Rivera.

Era como si le abrieran las puertas del cielo.

Su corazón vino de nuevo al latir con alegría y eso se le notaba. Marco podìa ser testigo de que sólo necesitaba una dosis del Hamada para poder tener alegría en el alma.

—Tengo que ir con Hiro —culminó.

Porquè èl necesitaba esa dosis diaria.

Ugh, realmente le pegò el xibalba de nombre Hiro.

Desde lo del obsequio Hiro estaba abrièndose un poco con èl, saludandole de buenos dìas y aceptando sus ofrendas de gomitas. Poco a poco Hiro empezaba a aceptarlo e incluirlo dentro de sus cìrculos. Aunque Miguel estuviera como Fred y no entendiera ni un carajo.

No se notaba a simple vista. Todavìa fruncìa las cejas y nadaba en la tensiòn con èl. Pero para alguien como Miguel que sòlo recibìa gritos e indiferencia. Sentir que le regresaban el buenos dìas era un avance y una escalera al cielo.

—Wow, ¿en ese estado? —preguntó dándole un escaneo de arriba a abajo —Ni siquiera tienes un zapato.

—Ya te lo dije: Lo tiene Dante —fue su respuesta.

—No puedes estar un día sin recibir un rechazo diario, ¿verdad? —preguntó Marco con sarcasmo punzándole en los ojos, tal vez Miguel no sabìa vivir sin un poco de dolor.

—Y Hiro no se puede quedar sin sus buenos días.

Y con eso partió hacia el Hamada, Marco hubiera sido conmovido, pero casi se suelta la carcajada limpia cuando antes de cumplir con su objetivo Miguel resbala con el piso recién trapeado _,_ Hamada lo ve curioso, quebrando los labios en una sonrisa de diminuta.

Marco no dejó pasar desapercibido ese detalle.

Miguel tampoco, ya que vio la sonrisa que le habìa borrado. Podrìa ser poca cosa, pero el Rivera no dejaba de creer en todos los avances que estaba teniendo. Del "muérete" a reìrse de sus desgracias si que era escalar un monte a su punto de vista.

Ha estado logrando grandes avances.

De sus buenos dìas amargos hasta saludarlo sutilmente. De su desprecio a sus canciones hasta escucharlas al fin, reconociendo su talento mexicano. De obsequios que desgarraba y tiraba a la basura hasta aceptarlos.

Miguel estaba regocijàndose de ternura y emociòn aùn con el dolor en su espalda.

—¡Buenos días Hiro! —saludó desde el suelo con entusiasmo. Sus compañeros a su lado rieron.

Y el Hamada tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que sus labios soltaron lo que era una risa. Realmente estaba cediendo a los encantos de Miguel, le asustaba un poco, pero tampoco es como si le molestarà.

—Buenos días —lo intentò sin mucho exito —, ¿què te pasò? —preguntò curioso de encontrarlo en ese estado, ¿por què a Miguel le faltaba un zapato?

—¡Es una larga historia! —Miguel dio un brinco, asustando al Hamada que retrocediò —, ¡Pero es muy interesante! —asegurò, asomando el hoyuelo que a Hiro le entretenìa ver —, ¿te gustarìa saberla?

—Sì, supongo que sì.

Marco silbó al no tener el recibimiento hostil por parte del Hamada. Sólo aquel intento de cubrir su modesta sonrisa y el interès de saber que le habìa pasado.

Le aplaudió a Miguel ese mérito, parecía que poco a poco se estaba acercando.

 _ **Mátalas con una sobredosis de ternura.**_

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.13**_

 _ **Si eres yo, Miguel Rivera,**_

 _ **Llévale sus libretas olvidadas.**_

Los días pasaban entre ellos, y Marco no podía evitar reprimir satisfacción al ver que Miguel tenía un acercamiento bueno. No era grandioso, pero tampoco era deplorable. A diferencia del principio, Hiro aceptaba sus ofrendas de comida, sus conversaciones comenzaba a seguirlas (aunque se aburriera si Miguel hablaba de música) y le saludaba al verlo.

Ya sabía él era: Hiro Hamada. Estudiaba una maestría en esta universidad. Le gustaban los gomitas y la comida chatarra. Las peleas de robots. Le frustraba que le compararan constantemente con su hermano difunto. Quería terminar y ayudar a la gente como a Tadashi le gustaría.

De pronto, ya hablaban de proyectos escolares, de estrés o cosas que lo hacían enojar. Se reían juntos, discutían (de manera muy graciosa por cierto), por quièn tenìa la razòn, quièn encontrò primero el dinero tirado y quièn iba a hacer la fila para comprar el almuerzo,y al final del día, se hacían bromas ligeramente pesadas.

Miguel ya se volvía una costumbre en la vida del Hamada.

De repente los encontrabas almorzando juntos o simplemente sentándose uno al lado del otro. Y por muy pequeño que parezca, Hiro comenzaba a sonreír cada vez que Miguel aparecía con él.

Marco no le quería admitir, pero los consejos de la güera dieron resultados más favorables que los suyos. Le lastimó en su orgullo De la Cruz, pero aceptó la derrota por una vez.

Y mientras tanto, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, Miguel volvió a sacarlo al alejarse de él. Marco miró traicionado como su compañero lo dejaba para ir con el chico de sus sueños, el cual, al parecer, llevaba rato buscando algo alrededor. En las mesas, el césped y las bancas.

La cara de desesperación de Hiro era palpable en cada parte de su rostro, Hiro tuvo hasta el descaro de sostenerse los cabellos en un gruñido de estrés. Miguel se acercó, saludándole, resultado que obtuvo un gimoteo de Hiro que, ignorándolo, buscó de nuevo en su mochila por quinta vez.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Mi libreta! —gimió desesperado —, no encuentro mi libreta y voy a exponer algo tan importante —respiró, intentando cambiar la desesperación por una respuesta analítica —Al demonio con esto, improvisaré —se contestó a si solo, maldiciéndose —, todo me está saliendo mal.

Miguel levantó el dedo para decir algo que pudiera mejorar su estado de animo _,_ pero Hiro no le dió tiempo.

—Nos vemos en la salida, Miguel —se despidió, el mexicano asintió rápidamente a pesar de que el Hamada ya no lo veía.

Hiro escapó, ya era tarde y tendría que sobrellevar el peso de sus acciones. Miguel se quedó insatisfecho con eso, y cruzó los brazos, a lo que Marco lo miró molesto.

El conocía esa mirada, tenía que detenerlo antes de que marchara directo a hacer alguna estupidez.

—No, ni se te ocurra —le dictaminó —. Tenemos clases nosotros también.

—Hiro necesita esa libreta.

Salió para buscarla, De la cruz suspiró enojado, ya veía despercidiar su descanso encontrándola. Maldito Miguel enamorado.

EN SERIO, QUE EL RIVERA LE DEBÍA MUCHAS.

Pasaron por la escuela, los casilleros, desperdiciaron las primeros minutos de sus horas de clases buscando alguien que pudiera darles una indicación. Marco renegaba del precio de la amistad por hacer esto, mientras Miguel sólo era motivado por la idea de ayudarle a Hiro.

Recorrieron casi _toda_ la escuela, preguntando, buscando, hasta Marco se sorprendió de lo rápido que podían hacerlo. Finalmente la libreta fue encontrada, uno de los empleados la encontró hace unas horas y la retenía en su oficina.

Miguel una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos salió corriendo al salón del Hamada, Marco tuvo que seguirle los pasos, parecía coyote directo al corral de las ovejas. Chocaban con personas, los regañaban los prefectos y al final, entraron de un portón el salón a mitad de la presentación del Hamada.

Hiro ahogó un grito y el profesor estaba más que curioso, queriendo expulsarlos de la clase. Miguel sólo comentó que venía a dejar algo, Hiro reprochó, pero se detuvo al reconocer el objeto que Miguel poseía con tanto firmezaentre las manos.

El profesor quiso reprocharles su falta de respeto, pero Hiro le pidió sólo un poco de su atención. Miguel entró, todavía tambaleándose y el aire escapándosele por la carrera que acababa de tener, pero satisfecho. Estaba completo de poder entregar y aliviar un poco lo que hace unos minutos leagobiaba. Se acercó orgulloso para estar delante de él, Hiro estaba que no sabía como retener el golpe de ternura que Miguel le dió.

Esa era su libreta, la que tanto había estado buscando en la mañana, ahora estaba en manos de un muy orgulloso Miguel que no podía con su alegría de querer dársela.

Hiro no sabía como reaccionar.

Marco tuvo que tener que contener un pequeño gesto de alegría al ver esa escena _._

Los compañeros del Hamada también retuvieron el mismo gesto.

Tuvieron mucha suerte de que el Hamada fuera el último en exponer. Porque ahí estaba, Miguel extendiendo esa libreta mal forrada con nerviosismo como si le entregaba un anillo, Hiro estaba dandole miradas como si aquel objeto fuera en agarrarla o no.

—La dejaste en el patio —le sonrió amigable, empujándola contra él.

 _ **Asfíxialas con besos y dulzura.**_

Hiro tomo la libreta y expresó un sincero:

—Gracias.

En ese momento, Miguel no fue el único que celebró internamente su logro.

Marco y medio salón que eran testigo de los esfuerzos de Miguel también lo hicieron.

Miguel agradeció al profesor por su tiempo, Hiro todavía perplejo apegó la libreta a un acostado y lo vio escaparse del salón tras su compañero de aventuras. Los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros estaban turnándose entre ellos, viendo el apacible gesto de Miguel que se moría por dentro y luego al Hamada que estaba tácito.

Estaban asombrados y decepcionados, esperaban alguna reacción más eufórica por el mexicano.

La puerta se cerró, Hamada abrió la libreta buscando el punto de sus notas que quería explicar, y cuando se giró de nuevo a sus compañeros, el chillido de Miguel por los pasillos los espantó.

—¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡ME LA ACEPTÓ!

Ahí estaba. Su grito de mariachi que recorrió todo la escuela, sacando burlas y exclamaciones de ternura.

—¡YA ESTÁ CAYENDO!

Ese fue el otro celebre grito de libertad independiente de Miguel. Hiro apostaba que era el otro chico del lunar que siempre estaba con él.

Hiro rió por ello, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros y el profesor que decidió regañarlo porque le interrumpieran su clase por segunda vez.

 _ **Forma de matarlo no. 14**_

 _ **Si eres yo, Miguel Rivera,**_

 _ **Humilla a su profesor que lo odia.**_

Habían llegado de casualidad, luego de pasar la tarde en sus salones Miguel tuvo la brillante idea de visitar a Hiro en la última hora. Cosa que ahora no estaba tan seguro por la tensión que se escuchaba en el interior del recinto.

Miguel se modiò el labio, las discusiòn empezaba a llevarse en un grado mayor. Dejandole a ambos testigos con una huella en la seguridad de querer entrar a interrumpir y sacar a Hiro del ogro vestido de catedrático.

Del otro lado de la puerta las discusiones eran fervientes y De la Cruz sentía que si entraba, sería como explorar un campo minado en donde las bombas se encontraban escondidas. Y bueno, èl querìa mantener su integridad a salvo. No era cobardìa, claro que no.

Sòlo que ...soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra.

Se escuchó un gruñido ajeno, la voz altanera del Hamada y la contestaciòn exasperada del profesor.

Marco no estaba seguro de qué se trataba, se perdió en la quinta ecuación que explicaba el genio. Lo único certero era que por el tono de estrés que se percibía era el mismo profesor que hace unos meses trató de humillarlo.

Escucharlo discutir con Hiro era divertido a su punto de vista, pero no lo era para Miguel quién se mordía el labio indeciso por entrar o no. Después del sexto jadeo enojado, puso la mano en la perilla, no podía dejar a Hiro solo en un campo minado.

Marco intentó detener su estúpido acto heroico.

—Miguel...—le llamó Marco, intentando ser la voz de la razón en esto.

Miguel simplemente negò con la cabeza.

—Alguien necesitar animarlo —comentó, pues ya hubo silencio.

Y Miguel se permitía pensar que si era como la vez pasada, Hiro debía estar con el enojo floreciendo como alergia.

Y no le gustaba ver la cara frustrada de Hiro mientras era severamente amonestado.

Miguel estaba enamorado de muchas facetas de Hiro ahora que lo conocìa mejor.

A èl le gustaba verlo feliz. Una sonrisa cuàndo està construyendo robots, orgullo rompiendo el ambiente contàndole de sus proyectos. Sarcasmo cambiando cuàndo èl no entiende. Paciencia y un suspiro para explicarle. Aburrido en clases que ya sabìa. Vanidoso cuàndo lo felicitan. Engreìdo por su conocimiento superior. Burlas que nacìan de sus desgracias. Frustraciones pequeñas por su poca imaginaciòn y uno que otro enojo por no aguantar sus bromas.

A Miguel le gustaba ver las expresiones de Hiro.

Pero le gustaba màs ver las sonrisas que la decepciòn y la frustraciòn.

Marco le advirtió. Miguel se deslizó bajo el umbral y se colocó atrás del profesor con la excusa de sacarle punta a su lápiz. El salón estaba vacío, al menos fue lo condescendiente para no enojarlo en público.

Cuando ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron en un choque de curiosidad, Miguel le guiñó el ojo a un no muy confiado Hiro.

Aún tenía al profesor encima de él, mencionándole que su actitud déspota no le llevaría muy lejos, la decepción de ver a uno de sus mejores alumnos caer así y más mierda que no le interesaba.

Ahora su atención estaba en un sonriente Miguel, quien _(_ _omitir)_ empezó a sacar la lengua, a rodar los ojos, imitando al profesor con la misma pose arrogante.

Hiro comenzaba a reír a medida que los segundos se veían desperdiciados.

Miguel sacó la lengua, empezó a imitar el aburrido _blah, blah_ con Hiro inhalando aire fuerte. Un profesor ansioso, en un gruñido de dragón explotó:

—Hamada, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—N-No nada…

Los regaños ya eran sordos, y sólo se esclarecìan los gestos bobos y exagerados del Rivera que le elevaban el ánimo lentamente.

La reprimenda del catedrático pasó a segundo término del Hamada, ahora disfrutaba mucho de su pequeño gesto inocente y de cómo Miguel se burlaba de él.

Marco estaba que se cagaba de la risa la verdad, ver a Miguel imitando patéticamente el profesor que unos meses atrás había herido el orgullo del Hamada era lo más gracioso.

Y al ver el gesto dulce de Hiro de morderse el labio para no reír, definitivamente también se estaba contagiando de la locura de Miguel.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Hamada? —pues los labios quebrados del genio no le traían buena espina.

Molesto, se giró hacia atrás, obteniendo un Miguel que ponía las manos trás su espalda en un acto inocente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás haciendo algo, Rivera? —le preguntó desconfiado.

—Además de sacar punta a mi lápiz —Miguel puso un gesto inexpresivo —Nop, creo que no —a Miguel le daba culpa mentir, pero en esta ocasión, se permitía ver como las cejas pobladas se unían con desesperación.

El galante docente volvió a su tarea de reprimir al Hamada, y Miguel, obviamente a la suya de imitarlo.

 _ **Contagialas de todas tus locuras.**_

Tardaron. El mundo de Hiro y Miguel empezaron a girar en la misma òrbita.

Ellos tenían química distinta, ùnicos en su tipo. No eran un amor a la antigua, ni una pelìcula romàntica, mucho menos un cuento de Hadas. Un montón vergüenzas, momentos incòmodos o anécdotas.

Ambos eran su propia historia que comenzò agresiva y terminò en otro aspecto que les sorprendiò.

Los segundos se volvieron eternos y felices en las sonrisas alargados de los dos. Esta conexiòn pequeña fue esencial entre ambos. La complejidad de un apoyo incondicional se desenvolvìa en el sencillo acto de burlarse de un profesor. Porquè no les estaba haciendo falta hablarse, sòlo ocupaban las risas ocultas y los gestos bobos entre los dos.

Un poquito especial, un poquito distinto.

Comenzò con una lucha innegable que era clara la derrota. Algoque corroe en el cuerpo de ambos. Empezò con un látido y brincò hasta los dedos de sus pies, saltò, golpeò, convirtiò en magia y escalofrìos.

Una conexiòn que sucediò una vez, y no volverìa a pasar. Los momentos que empezaban a formarse y tomar sus propios colores. Sintieron una lluvia de condenas que le dio su propio veredicto: Algo tan inocente que comenzaba a tomar fuerza era suave, elèctrico y burbujeante.

Lo han aceptado una vez que sus ojos volvieron a rozarse, pequeños choques que hicieron explotar su propia locura acumulada.

Pasaron los sentimientos, y en ellos dos nace un nuevo universo. Les costò entenderlo, pero ahì estaba.

Mierda.

Què electricidad. Un escalofrìo les recorriò a ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Esto es el primer amor?

Los regaños fueron bloqueados, y en su lugar, hubo una pequeña conexión de miradas que le dió escalofríos al Hamada. Miguel estaba ahí, sonriéndole y apoyándole con todo su corazón, diciéndole silenciosamente que estaba de su lado.

Y Hiro, decidió corresponder a su parte con una diminuta sonrisa agradecida.

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.15**_

 _ **Si eres yo, Miguel Rivera,**_

 _ **Vuelve a tantear terreno con él**_

Cuando Miguel pegue en la radio, se haga famoso, tenga un grammy latino y la gente lo reconozca como uno de los mejores músicos de México, va a agradecer, primero a su papá Hector, quien le enseñó a cantar con amor y hacia las personas que lo amaban.

A su familia, que lo apoyó desde el punto de cero de su frustración y no dejarlo; Y al final, decirle gracias a Marco porque meterlo en problemas con la maestra por segunda vez consecutiva no era de amigos.

Se sintió mal por ocasionar la segunda partida de Marco del salón, igual, ambos la iban a reprobar. Pero al menos uno sería por faltas y el otro por desordenado.

Marco le hizo un gesto con el dedo a pesar de los ojos cafés que estaban encima pidiéndole perdón, Miguel le debía una, pues le había dado otra oportunidad.

Seguramente esa docente lo va a reprobar en el semestre por lanzarles gomas. Bueno, prefería eso a estar escuchando las fracciones y algoritmos que no entendía.

Sólo esperaba que Miguel aprovechara su oportunidad.

Oportundidad que NO iba a desperdiciar, después de todo Miguel se volvió a sentar a lado de un tranquilo Hiro, que sólo arqueó la ceja ante su presencia. Miguel le sonrió nervioso, Hiro negó con la cabeza, y regresó a sus notas.

Esta vez intentando distraerse ya que la presencia de Miguel le ponía nervioso, haciendo apretar inconscientemente el bolígrafo y dándole miradas de soslayo.

Miguel estaba con su sonrisa de idiota, recargado en su mano apoyada en el pupitre y admirando la belleza asiática por unos segundos. Recordó un poquito después la razón de su intercambio de bancos, y, cómo hace meses, Miguel imitó la acción, arrancó la misma hoja de la misma libreta e inició todo el mismo mensaje torpe.

 _ **Do you like me?**_

Preguntó de nuevo sin rodeos, pero esta vez asegurándose de escribirlo en inglés luego de que Hiro le confesara que al no haberle entendido el español pensó que le estaba jugando una broma.

Un poco de práctica en inglés, a Miguel no le detuvo, terminó lanzándoselo a la cabeza del Hamada que le gruñó de inmediato ante aquello, se quito la bola mal hecha de su andrajoso peinado y Hiro leyó el mensaje con cuidado, volteó de reojo a Miguel que le sonreía con la mano e intentó esconder un sonrojo.

Quedó divagando, los ojos fijados en la libreta y el plumero. La tomó con cuidado y empezó a redactar una respuesta rápida.

Le tomó aprovechar la distracción de la maestra para regresarle el papel, que cayó rebotando suavemente en el pupitre del Rivera que lo toma en seguida, con el papel cayéndose entre sus dedos flojos, desdobló y esperó un rechazo letal.

Sin embargo...

 _ **May be.**_

La letra bonita de Hiro, la sonrisa coqueta y el guiño que le entregó después de que volteara a verlo fue suficiente para volver a enamorarlo.

Sintió que al menos Hiro lo había flechado diez veces más.

¡PINCHE CHINO DEJA DE SER TAN CHULO! Quería gritarle, pero como caballero, se contuvo.

Y con aquello en mente, _y con una sonrisa enamorada_ Miguel salió disparado con Marco una vez terminaron las clases. De la Cruz sin entender por qué tanta energía del Rivera cuando chocó contra él, éste balbuceaba incoherencias, diciendo que veía las frutas al fin caer del árbol, Marco tuvo que golpearle con su mochila para que se ordenara en expresiones.

Miguel, desbordando alegría del alma, le entregó las notas pequeñas, un estupefacto Marco lo checó de inmediato.

—¡A huevo!

Gritó, definitivamente las manzanas ya comenzaban a caer de árbol.

 _ **Forma de matarlo no.16**_

 _ **Sólo sé Miguel Rivera.**_

Después de aquella confesión de la tarde, Miguel no paró de alardear de sus coquetos intentos. Marco tuvo que aguantar el discurso del amor que el Rivera explicaba, que todo este tiempo valió la pena, los insultos, los rechazos y la indiferencia envenenada de Hiro.

Todo eso fue derrumbado por las barreras Rivera.

Marco ya estaba harto, y agradeció de corazón cuando las clases terminaron y pudo alejarse de la voz irritante de Miguel junto a su intentos de sonrisa De la Cruz.

Fue por una soda para retomar energía y tener la suficiente paciencia de oro para aguantar otra de camino en donde Miguel no dejaría de hablar de las mil maneras en cómo mató al Chino.

Necesitaba paciencia, _y eso era lo que_ _no_ _tenía ahorita_ _._

Regresó al salón con sus muy pesadas botas, lamentándose ante la idea de pensar que tendría que volver a aguantar a Miguel.

Sin embargo, se detuvo fuera de la ventana porque no dio crédito a lo que vio.

Fue como una lluvia de Perseidas, una estrella fugaz, una dimensión desconocida. Todo eso fue lo que vio. Cómo encontrar alguna sirena en el fondo del océano o algún tesoro místico del que solo tú eres capaz de ver.

Marco intentó esconderse mejor tras los marcos para ser ocultado, ya que, no quería verse como un tercer interruptor.

Hiro estaba adentro, entre los pupitres y dormido recargado. Miguel entraba lentamente, cuidando de que el casquillo no despertara al Hamada.

El curioso Mariachi azul no evitó asomar la cabeza sutilmente para ver mejor. Lo siguiente que supo fue a Miguel enfrente de él, contemplando a Hiro dormir entre sus propios brazos.

Algo enamorado, sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra lo que Marco vio eran bastantes gomitas. De la Cruz apostaba que todo su dinero se fue ahí.

Le lanzó las bolsa de gomita, cayendo en la extensa cabellera negra, rebotando de nuevo contra la banco, despertando así al Hamada que dormitaba.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue lo cósmico.

 _ **Con flores y canciones no les falles.**_

El Hamada se sobaba, despabilando poco a poco, observó sin entender a las gomitas sobre el pupitre, luego a Miguel.

En seguida regresaron los distantes segundos.

La rápida mente del Hamada no tardó en confabular los escenarios para conectarlos.

 _ **Que no hay mujer en este mundo.**_

Hiro se levantó cohibido todavía por el sueño, yendo a dirección al Rivera que estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Hamada lo sujetó sutilmente, llamándole suavemente a Miguel, éste volteó y no resistió querer sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Hey.

Fue sutil, fue suave, fue lo suficiente para entender.

La mente traspasò las palabras y el cuerpo se revelò sòlo al explotarse en pequeños universos que eran sus propis latidos. Su mente lo traicionò un poco.

Esto es demasiado para expresarlo con palabras tan sencillas.

Sintiò que Miguel además de ser irritante, muy adentro, pensò que es interesante.

Muy adentro, admitiò que le gustaba.

Lo bueno es que no tienen esa horrible necesidad de expresarse, los dos lo saben, sólo necesitan conectarse a través de sus dedos que sostienen la sudadera y sus miradas.

Gracias por todo _,_ comprendiò el mensaje, él también sintiò esas palabas.

Y de pronto sus pensamientos estàn enredándose con los suyos.

 _ **Que pueda resistirse a los detalles.**_

Entendió el por qué Miguel estaba tan emocionado desde su mensaje, entendió su alegría que explotaba y entendió el enamoramiento y ese amor de Miguel frente a sus ojos.

Estaba calado hasta la raíz, un amor demasiado profundo que empezaba crecer lento cuando ambos se conocieron mutuamente y empezaron a aceptarse.

Era Hiro Hamada, soltero, de 20 años, genio, estudiante de maestría. No le gustaban los gritos de Mariachi, ni Miguel Rivera, tampoco una compañera que se llamaba Karmi y le sacaba la paciencia. Le frustraba que las cosas no le salieran como él planeaba y que lo comparan en el camino con su hermano. Le gustaba ser alabado por sus proyectos. Se desesperaba fácilmente y siempre tomaba el atojo mejor para terminar las cosas. No le gustaba hacer la tarea, y ponía a sus inventos a hacerlos por él. Tenía el sueño de seguir lo que su hermano dejaba inconcluso. Una tía, cuatro amigos y un robot de vinil que él juraba era su mejor amigo. Gustaba de las gomitas, verlo actuar como idiota y cuando él se burlaba de la situación. Era alérgico al maní y las flores (muy importante de recordar)

Era Miguel Rivera, soltero, 18 años, estudiante de Música. No le gustaba que insultarán a su familia, las clases le eran demasiado complicadas y los ruidos que no tenían que ver con la música. Le frustraba cuando no podía tocar la guitarra. Era impulsivo y tomaba las peores decisiones cuando estaba enojado. Le gustaba tocar, la lucha libre, estar con su mamá Coco y también correr con los brazos extendidos. Tenía el sueño de ser el mejor cantante en la historia de México. Tiene una familia muy grande, un mejor amigo que era su perro y un rival en la mùsica.

Dieron un rumbo al mundo ajeno para conocerse mejor. Se aprendieron con el tiempo con el pasar de los días, viéndose y conviviendo. Reír, llorar, cruzar y conocer a lo que hay del otro lado. No tenían muchos conocimientos del otro, pero bastaba para poder iniciar con esto. Su vida no estaba resuelta.

No había cálculos, ni consejos externos, ni piropos, ni flores.

Sólo dos sonrisas que se daban de vuelta.

Dos choques, dos pequeños fragmentos que se unieron. Marco vio todo el esfuerzo de Miguel por fin empezar a desenredarse y encajar como piezas de rompecabezas.

—Gracias...—llevó la mano que no sostenía a Miguel hacia su cuello, suavemente se rascó para evitar que el nervio le ganara.

Miguel todavía lo miraba entre confusión y curiosidad.

Entonces, _Hamada sonrió de una manera tan linda_ que le llenó de amor el corazón al Rivera.

—¿Eh?

—Gracias por las gomitas.

Miguel nunca prometìa nada que no pudiera cumplir (las promesas falsas de no volver a tocar mùsica no contaban) pero a medida que se acercarà al Hamada quisiera prometerte que lo harìa sonreir màs.

Y entonces, el mundo atràs de una ventana tambièn celebrò junto a ellos.

Miguel, sonrojado, el corazón latiendo de orgullo; agregó.

—De nada.

 _ **Manual de Supervivencia para enamorar y amarrar a un Hamada.**_

 _ **Escrito por Marco de la Cruz.**_

 _ **Modificado por Miguel Rivera.**_

 _ **Actual novio de Hiro Hamada.**_

 _ **Notas finales.**_

Tengo que presumir que este es el fanfic màs largo que he hecho.

UFFFFFFFF NO MAMES, NO MAMES. POR FIN TERMINÈ ESTA VAINA. Los dioses nòrdicos hacen su propia fiesta de rock en el Valhalla por mi enorme travesìa. Tengo que confesarles que este es el primer songfic que hago, espero me haya salido bien.

Tambièn tengo que agregar que este fic se ambiente como un tipo manual de consejos para enamorar al Hamada en dònde se combinarìa con la canciòn de màtalas. Espero se haya entendido, que al principio el que da los consejos de amor es Marco, pero a medida que Miguel se esfuerza, el se adueña del manual y lo vuelve suyo. No sè si entiende esta idea, si no, pos ni pedo, me vale verga.

Espero que les haya gustado este collab que hice con Ure.

Y si si les gusta, arranquese que vienen màs ideas de las dos.

En fin, ¿què tal? ¿les gustò? Espero que si.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquì!


End file.
